Mientes
by BraBriefCordoba
Summary: Bra no la pasó bien aquel día. Su vida cambió ese instante. Y jamás volvería a ser la misma. B&G P
1. Descifrando vidas, resolviendo almas

**CAPÍTULO 1: Descifrando vidas. Resolviendo almas...**

Bra estaba en una buena época de su vida: Tenía tan solo 15 años y, a diferencia de cualquier chica de su edad, ella era feliz.

Tenía un novio. Para ella, era el amor de su vida, y por esto, se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma.

Era un día nublado. Bra estaba buscando a John, su novio, en ese momento se topa con uno de sus amigos.

-¡Bra! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Decía nervioso.

B: -¿John está aquí?-

- No, no. Él está en el patio...-

B: -Imposible, vengo de ahí... ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?-

Luego de forcejear un momento, el chico se decide a dejarla.

-¡Está bien! Te dejaré pasar. John está ahí, sí. Pero no está solo.-

B: -¿Qué?- Dijo empujándolo.

Y allí estaba. Allí estaba el amor de su vida con quién sabe qué maldita zorra.

Bra sintió como el mundo se desmoronó frente a sus ojos. Lo único que hizo, aparte de llorar, fue correr. Hasta que el joven amigo de John, la detuvo.

-Lo lamento. John sólo quería sexo contigo. Y desde que lo consiguió, no hace más que alardear de ello. Nos contó TODO lo que hicieron. Eras sólo un trofeo para él.-

B: -¿Qué? ¿Con quién me metí?-

-Por favor preciosa, no llores.- abrazándola –No lo vale. ¿Sabes que le molestaría a ese maldito, más que a nada en el mundo?-

B: -¿Qué?-

-Pagarle con la misma moneda. ¿Te atreves?-

La joven de ojos azules sólo asintió. Se sentía terrible. No podía creer lo que había visto. Esa noche no hizo más que llorar.

Al otro día…

Bra había llegado al vestuario de hombres. No había nadie por ningún lado.

Cuando al fin decidió irse, el joven llegó.

-¿A dónde pensabas ir?-

B: -Creo que esto no fue buena idea. Lo siento. Me voy a mi casa.-

-No. No creo que sea lo mejor que te vayas.-

Sin que Bra lo esperara, el muchacho comenzó a besarla. Ella trató de zafarse, pero él la tomó de los brazos y le sacó toda la ropa. En ese momento, vinieron dos chicos más. Y, sin que Bra pudiera defenderse, abusaron de ella, una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no se defendió? ¿Por qué no gritó? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Había quedado en un estado total de inercia.

Los jóvenes habían terminado y se fueron. Bra estaba sola en el vestidor. Se sentía sucia, impotente, enojada.

Se metió a la ducha, abrió la llave y se sentó en el helado piso del baño. La suciedad que sentía no salía.

Estaba en shock. Y sin más, comenzó a llorar. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

Llena de dolor y rencor, se prometió a sí misma, no volver a caer en la trampa de un hombre. Jamás volvería a enamorarse y a entregar su alma a un ser tan invalorable, como ella creía, eran los hombres. Ese día nacería una nueva Bra. Una que jugaría con cada hombre que se le cruzase. Una mujer sin sentimientos. Una mujer sin una pizca de compasión.

**2 años después…**

Era sábado por la mañana. Todas las almas jóvenes y sin compromisos estaban en completo estado de alcohol, lujuria y alegría vacía.

Bra, tan joven y atractiva, desperdiciaba su juventud teniendo sexo sin sentido con cualquiera. A pesar de que ella era feliz (al menos eso quería creer), cada amanecer regresaba a su casa, a escondidas, y con un vacío que cada vez se hacía más grande.

Por otro lado, Pan, la eterna mejor amiga, jugaba Dominó con Trunks. Éstos, se hicieron muy allegados dese aquel viaje al espacio, no sólo eso, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. Aunque ella, realmente no sentía amistad solamente: estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Cada vez esa situación se hacía más difícil, ya que Trunks, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, acostumbraba a salir con el prototipo de "modelitos", sin cerebro, pero con un cuerpazo y de fácil acceso. Él era feliz así, y su incondicional amiga, casi siempre terminaba siendo celestina y cómplice de sus encuentros.

Goten: ¿Qué se puede decir de él? Era el moderno "Don Juan". Era el típico hombre del que NUNCA quieres engancharte, porque sabes que vas a sufrir. Él te dibujaba el cielo con deliciosos poemas y tiernas palabras, y cuando al fin conseguía lo que quería, te daba un número o nombre falso, o directamente no contestaba las llamadas. Sencillamente iba por la vida rompiendo corazones.

**En la noche.**

Todos los adolescentes que estaban por terminar la escuela, festejaban su progreso, y Bra era una de ellos.

Era noche de máscaras en "Palmira Cerro" la discoteca más popular elegida por los jóvenes, aunque era para mayores de 21 años, la muchacha saiyajin tenía sus "tácticas" para entrar.

Bra, además de un antifaz, un top rojo muy ajustado y una diminuto short negro, tenía una peluca rosa. A parte de su extraño atuendo, bailaba muy sensual y llamativamente arriba de un bafle, haciendo que, sea el centro de atención.

Un chico se puso a bailar detrás de ella, tomándola de la cintura. Luego de terminar la canción, Bra dio la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara con él. Él también tenía antifaz. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente al compás de la música.

Luego de un rato largo de besarse y toquetearse, se separaron.

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?-

B: - ¿A un hotel?-

-No. Tengo un departamento, a una cuadra de aquí. ¿Te gusta la idea?-

B: -mm no lo sé-

-Vamos, no seas tímida.-

B: -Ok. Vamos-

Los jóvenes, fueron automáticamente al departamento de él. Al entrar, sin siquiera esperar a nada, comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente y a quitarse la ropa.

Estaban muy excitados los dos. Ella, comenzó a tocarlo muy insinuantemente en su parte íntima. El joven, queriendo acabar con todo el misterio, le quitó el antifaz a Bra, pero cuando lo hizo, también le quitó la peluca. Sorprendido la empujó de encima suyo, haciendo que, ella cayera al piso.

B: -¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Demonios!- gritaba el joven, tomándose la cabeza. Él aún tenía su máscara.

B: -¿Qué sucede?-

-Bra ¿Eres tú?-

B: -¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

El muchacho comenzó a vestirse. Cuando quedó más presentable, se quitó la careta. Bra no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

B: - No… No puede ser- (nerviosa)- Go… ¡ ¿Goten?!-


	2. Goten, mi dulce tentación

**CAPÍTULO 2: Goten, mi dulce tentación.**

B: - ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hice? No puede ser. No. ¡No!- gritaba histérica.

G: -¡Cálmate por favor! ¡Y vístete!- Decía tapándose los ojos.

B: -Ay Dios. Por favor no cuentes nada de esto Goten. Si se enteran mis padres, o mi hermano, me matan.- decía mientras se vestía.

G: -No te preocupes que si alguien se entera, yo no me vería favorecido. ¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios hacías en esa discoteca? ¡Es para mayores! Ni siquiera tienes 18 años. Podría ir preso. Y lo peor de todo ¡¿Por qué vienes al depa de un desconocido?!-

B: -¡Oye! ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre? ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me voy!-

Bra tomó sus cosas y salió inmediatamente de allí.

B: -"¡Dios! Que adrenalina sentí. Realmente Goten es muy bueno. Y tiene un cuerpazo. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Esto tiene que repetirse…"

Un timbre se oyó en el apartamento de Pan. Al abrir la puerta, era su bella amiga.

P: -¿Bra?- mirando su reloj- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

B: -¡Ay amiga! Qué suerte que te encuentro. –abrazándola y entrando.

P: -¿Qué sucede?-

B: -¡Ni te lo imaginas! A qué no sabes que…

T: -¡Bra! ¡Qué sorpresa!-

Trunks, sin que su hermana se lo esperara apareció en donde ellas estaban hablando y la abrazó.

B: -Trunks ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi me matas del susto. ¿Interrumpo algo?- mirando insinuante a Pan.

P: -¡Ay Bra! Qué cómica eres.-

B: -jajaja sí. Tú sabes que lo mío es la comedia. -(Irónica)- ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?-

T: Okey! Entiendo cuando sobro. Hablen chicas. Iré a la sala, no se preocupen.- (yéndose)

P: -Bien. ¿Qué sucedió? Porque para que tú vengas un sábado a esta hora. Algo grave tiene que haber pasado.-

B: -Pues… Grave, no. No sé como decírtelo. Pero… Bueno. Te lo digo de una. Estuve a esto de acostarme con… Goten.-

P: -¿Qué? ¿Goten? ¿Mi Goten? Es decir ¿Mi tío?-

B: -Sí. El mismo.-

P: -Es… Es increíble. ¿Cómo pasó eso?-

Bra comenzó a contarle todo, tal y como pasó, a su amiga. Justo cuando estaba terminando de contarle, Pan, recibió una llamada de de Goten. Éste, también le contó todo, y ella, hizo como si no supiera nada.

B: -¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?- decía mientras su amiga terminaba la llamada.

P: -Me contó todo. Y bueno, quizá mañana nos juntemos a hablar. Está confundido.-

B: -mmm Ya veo…

P: -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

B: -Para serte sincera, me gustó mucho. Creo que sería capaz de ir por más. Después de todo, no hay hombre que se me resista…-

P: -¡Eso es asqueroso!-

B: -Jajaja. A mí también me parece asqueroso que estés enamorada de…-

P: -(tapándole la boca) ¡Ok! Tú ganas. Mientras ninguno de ustedes salga perjudicado, haz lo que te venga en gana amiga…-

Había pasado una semana desde aquel acontecimiento.

Era sábado. Bra, acababa de despertarse. Al bajar las escaleras, pudo oír voces en el patio. Al correr la cortina de un ventanal que allí estaba, pudo observar que en la piscina estaban Goten, Pan, Trunks y Bulma. Sonriente, supo que debía aprovechar ese momento.

La muchacha tomó su mejor traje de baño, una trikini negra, strapless y colaless, que dejaba notar su escultural cuerpo, junto con unos tacones para hacer sonar sus pasos. Luego de un poco de maquillaje, tomó la iniciativa y, muy sensualmente salió al patio. Goten, al verla, quedó boquiabierto, pero por suerte, nadie ahí lo notó.

T: -¡Bra! ¡Al fin te despiertas! ¡Ven, únete a nosotros!-

B: -¡Hola Trunks! ¡Hola mamá! ¡Hola Pan! Muy buenos días, Goten… -(mirando insinuante a este último).

Los 4 jóvenes comenzaron a jugar al vóley acuático. Todo marchaba bien, aunque Bra, en cada oportunidad que tenía, rozaba a Goten. Él tenía autocontrol, pero es hombre y, por lo tanto, reaccionaba como tal.

Luego de una tarde de esquivar los deseos de la carne, todos fueron a dormir la siesta, agotados por el excesivo calor y la jornada de juegos en familia.

Bra no podía dormir sabiendo que, esa escultura de hombre, estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes solo.

Procurando no hacer ningún ruido, se dirigió lentamente a la habitación. Para su sorpresa, Goten, parecía no estar allí. Cuando frustrada, decidió irse, el joven Son, salía del baño del cuarto, completamente desnudo, empapado y secándose el cabello.

Al contemplar esa escena, Bra, no pudo evitar deleitarse observando ese cuerpo que parecía hecho a mano por los mismos dioses.

G: - ¡Bra! ¿Qué haces aquí?- decía tapándose.

B; -No hace falta que te tapes Goten-decía acercándose- Yo no muerdo, a menos que tú me lo pidas.-

G: -Por favor vete. Creo que la otra noche quedó todo claro. No quiero problemas, en serio.-

B: -¡Vamos Goten! ¿Quién dijo que te meterás en problemas? De mi boca nada saldrá.-

G: -Mira, no voy a mentirte. Eres realmente hermosa y te deseo, pero te conozco prácticamente desde que eras un feto. Además eres sólo una niña.-

B: -¡JA! ¿Una niña? ¿Tú crees que una niña haría esto?- dijo quitándole la toalla que le tapaba.

Comenzó a besarlo y tocarlo. Luego, tomó el miembro con sus pequeñas manos y se lo puso en la boca. Empezó a lamerlo y succionarlo, como si de una paleta se tratase. Él, no podía evita gemir de placer. Se notaba que Bra sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Luego de un rato, Goten, tuvo que frenar todo, ya que, estaba a punto de desbordarse, y prefirió ir corriendo a darse otro duchazo de agua fría. Mientras hacía esto, Bra, lo esperaba ansiosamente.

G: -Oye, esto no está nada bien.- decía mientras salía del sanitario.

B: -Tú me gustas mucho. No pude evitarlo. Además, sé que te gustó.-

G: -No voy a negar que me gustas, pero si quieres cometer una locura, no cuentes conmigo.-

B: -¿A qué te refieres con locura?-

G: -¡Tú sabes! Me refiero a… Hacer eso… No quiero que tu primera vez sea conmigo.-

B: (riendo desaforadamente) -¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que soy virgen?-

G: -¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso no lo eres?-

B: -Escucha Goten, será mejor que me vaya. Antes que me descubran. Escuché que vas a quedarte todo el fin de semana, así que aprovecharé ese tiempo para demostrarte todo lo que sé hacer.- (guiñándole el ojo)

Luego de decir eso, Bra salió de la habitación. Para mala suerte de ella, al salir, ser chocó con Trunks, quien la miró extrañado de que ella estuviera ahí.

T: -¿Qué hacías ahí dentro Bra?-

Ella no sabía que decir.

B: -Yo… Goten me había mandado un mensaje, no podía dormir y, bueno, sólo le hice un poco de compañía. Él no quería molestarte… Ni a tí, ni a Pan. Pero bueno. Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada. Te amo. – dándole un beso en la frente.

Trunks no era idiota, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana. Y, aunque Goten y Bra, no habían consumado su pasión, tuvieron algunos encontronazos ilegales.

Era domingo por la noche. Todos estaban cenando: Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Goten y Pan. Todo iba bien, sin embargo, Goten estaba algo nervioso, porque Bra, por debajo de la mesa tocaba su pierna.

Todos charlaban, y parecía que todo iba bien. Sin embargo, Trunks, se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.

Goten se había ofrecido a traer el postre y, Bra lo siguió.

B: -Estamos solos.- decía acercándosele.

G: -Ey Bra. No. Pueden vernos.-

Luego de discutirlo, comenzaron a besarse.

En la mesa…

BL: ¿A dónde fue Bra?-

P: -De seguro al baño.-

El joven de ojos azules, sospechando, se levantó y se fue. Cuando entró a la cocina, los encontró infraganti. Estalló en furia, y sin pensarlo, se echó encima de Goten y comenzó a golpearlo rudamente.

T: -¡Maldito! ¡Eras mi mejor amigo y me traicionaste!-

Goten no se defendía, ya que no quería lastimar a su hermano del alma, y por esto, su rostro ya se encontraba lleno de sangre.

Bra, envuelta en lágrimas, intentaba frenar la situación. Trató de empujar a Trunks, pero en consecuencia, él la golpeo sin pensarlo, haciendo que, cayera hacia atrás. Antes de caer al suelo, golpeó su nuca con la punta de una mesa y quedó inconsciente en el piso.

Bulma y Pan escucharon el escándalo, y fueron rápido a la cocina. Horrorizadas vieron la escena.

BL: -¡Vegeta!- Gritó llorando, mientras iba a socorres a su hija.- Mi pequeña. ¿Qué te han hecho?-

Vegeta entró, y sin pensarlo, tomó a su hijo del cuello y lo golpeó tan fuerte, que voló hacia la pared. Tomó a Goten en sus brazos y lo llevó a la sala, para poder llamar a un médico. Por suerte, no había visto a su pequeña hija en el suelo.

Pan, por su parte, sabiendo cómo era todo, fue a socorrer a Trunks. Éste, se levantó rápido y, trató de explicarle a su madre, y pensó, que ella lo iba a defender como siempre lo hizo.

Trunks no alcanzó a hablar, cuando su madre le pegó una cachetada.

BL: -¡Quiero que te vayas YA mismo de mi casa!-

T: -¡Pero mamá! Déjame expl..-

BL: ¡VETE!-

El joven saiyajin sintió un gran dolor e impotencia. Él siempre había sido de mami. Él que no importara lo que hiciere, ella siempre respondería por él.

Y sin más, se fue.

Había una gran tormenta, y, en un cerro se encontraba Trunks. Pan apareció por detrás suyo.

T: -Vete. Quiero estar solo.- dijo fríamente.

P: -Déjame ayudarte. Puedes enfermarte si te quedas aquí.-

T: -Escucha Pan: Ya pasé por muchas cosas hoy. No quiero ser desubicado contigo. Por favor.-

P: - Si quieres, puedes venir a mi depa. Sólo por hoy.-

T: -Me quedaré aquí. Buscaré refugio debajo de algún árbol.-

P: - ¡No! Si algo llega a pasarte, yo moriría. Ven conmigo, por favor.-

T: -¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué morirías si algo me pasa?-

Y, sin pensarlo, Pan le dijo: -Porque te amo…-

Trunks, sin poder creerlo, la miró fijo y se acercó a ella. Pan, al darse cuenta de lo impulsiva que fue, sólo quiso que la tierra la tragase…


	3. Vidas rotas, corazones destrozados

**CAPÍTULO N°3: Vidas rotas, corazones destrozados…**

T: -¿Qué dijiste?-

P: -Eh… Yo… Te amo porque… Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Y no es justo esto…- decía nerviosa.

T: -¿Por qué siempre eres tan buena conmigo? Definitivamente, no puedo estar enojado contigo. Sólo con sonreír me pones feliz…- dijo dándole un coscorrón.

Pan sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Mientras tanto, en la C.C., Goten estaba siendo atendido por el médico.

-Tuviste suerte. Sólo fue un esguince en el brazo. Bueno, además de los hematomas en tu rostro y torso. Pero no es nada grave…-

G: -¿Cómo está Bra?-

-Sólo está inconsciente por el golpe que recibió al caer. ¿Es tu novia?-

G: -¿Eh? ¿Novia? No, nada que ver.-

-Puedes verla si quieres, pero no creo que despierte hasta dentro de media hora.-

P: -Estás todo mojado. ¿No quieres algo caliente?-

T: -No te quiero causar más molestias…-

P: -No te preocupes. Te prepararé un café. Mientras tanto, tengo una bata que puedo darte, hasta que se seque tu ropa. Puedes bañarte si quieres.-

T: -Muchas gracias Pan. Realmente. Gracias por todo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tú eres mi única amiga, la mejor. Creo que eres demasiado para mí, no te merezco.- decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro lentamente.

P: -No digas tonterías. Alguna vez te dije que estaría siempre para ti, y, mientras viva, trataré de cumplirlo.-

Luego de eso, Trunks comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando sólo en interiores. Pan no entendía, y pensó cualquier cosa.

P: -Qué… ¿Qué haces?- dijo nerviosa.

T: -La ropa está mojada. Voy a bañarme. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Oh. Ya veo… ¿Temes que pueda gustarte?-

Pan, entristecida lo miró. Parecía que él, a pesar de todo este tiempo, no se daba cuenta de nada.

P: -No juegues con eso, Trunks.- (seriamente)

T: -Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte enojar. Solamente quiero distraerme un poco. Olvidarme de todo lo que pasó.-

P: -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

T: -Nada. No puedo hacer nada. Mis padres me odian. A Goten no lo quiero ver ni en pintura. Y Bra…-recordando toda esa escena en la que su hermana y su mejor amigo estaban besándose desaforadamente, apasionados. -Bra me decepcionó tanto… No quiero pensar en eso. Mañana mismo buscaré un lugar para rentar, así no te molestaré más…-

Bra abría muy lentamente los ojos. A su lado estaba Bulma, que se emocionó al verla.

BL: -¿Cómo te sientes cariño?- acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

B: -Me duele un poco la mejilla… ¿Y Trunks?-

La expresión de Bulma cambió radicalmente.

BL: -Lo corrí. Y no quiero hablar respecto a ese tema…-

B: -¡¿Qué?!-

BL: -Lo que oíste.-

B: -¿Pero por qué lo hiciste mamá?- al borde del llanto.

BL: -¡Mírate Bra! Mira lo que te hizo. Todo esto es mi culpa. Lo malcrié demasiado.-

B: -No mamá. No es tu culpa.- llorando.

BL: -Ya basta. No quiero hablar más del tema. –

B: (secándose las lágrimas) -¿Cómo está Goten?-

BL: -Muy bien. Se quedó dormido aquí afuera de la habitación. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Cuando lo vi, me causó mucha ternura. Hace rato lo mandé a dormir.-

B: -"¿Por qué Goten haría eso? Qué extraño."-

Era lunes. Todo estaba alborotado en la Corporación Cápsula. Gente corriendo de aquí para allá, secretarias nerviosas, papeles y papeles por todos lados.

Trunks salía del ascensor de la planta baja. Iba saludando. Mientras caminaba, todos los empleados miraban perplejos el golpe en su mejilla, y murmuraban entre ellos.

Entrando a su oficina, su asistente personal lo persiguió.

T: -Buenos días Asumi.-

A: -Buenos días joven. ¿Qué le sucedió en el rostro?-

T: -¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?- evadiendo la pregunta.

A: -Sí, casi lo olvido. Su madre lo espera en su oficina. Parece muy enojada.-

T: -Muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.-

A: -Con permiso.- (saliendo)

T: -"Espero que no sea nada malo…"-

Luego de 30 minutos, Trunks entró a la oficina de su madre. Estaba muy nervioso.

BL: -Al fin te dignaste a venir.- Replicaba molesta.

Él no contestó. Sólo la miraba con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de melancolía. Su corazón latía fuertemente, sus manos sudaban, y sentía un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago.

BL: -Te mandé a llamar porque quería hablar contigo.-

T: -¿Sobre qué?-

BL: -Dos cosas. Primero: Hasta que a mí me dé la gana, no volverás a casa. Ni siquiera para buscar tus cosas. Si las necesitas, manda a alguien por ellas. Segundo: Por un tiempo, reitero, hasta que yo lo crea necesario, seguirás trabajando aquí, pero sin sueldo.-

T: -¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!-

BL: -Claro que puedo. Soy la presidente de esta corporación que mi padre fundó.-

T: -¡No puedes juntar los asuntos personales con los laborales! ¡No puedes, mamá!-

BL: -¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que me divierto haciendo esto? ¡Pues no! Y ni si te ocurra querer trabajar en otro lugar. Porque, con solo levantar el tubo, puedo hacer que te rechacen en cualquier lugar. ¡¿Entendido?!-

T: -¡Estás siendo muy injusta e imparcial, mamá!- Apenas terminó su frase, salió enojado.

Bulma, por su parte comenzó a llorar.

Trunks se dirigió al estacionamiento. Se metió rápidamente en su auto, un convertible gris plata, y sin siquiera pensarlo, sin importar quién estuviera ahí, se echó a llorar. Lloraba de impotencia, rabia y dolor. Sentía una punzada en su pecho. En ese momento, comenzó a odiar a su hermana, pero mucho más a su ex mejor amigo.

Luego de unos minutos, tomó su carro y se fue. No pensó en que tenía que trabajar, ni en su junta de las 10:30. Sólo pensó en irse. En irse hacia ningún lugar.

El reloj marcaba las 12:30. Pan, estaba trabajando. Ella vendía paquetes turísticos de lunes a viernes, y, en sus tiempos libres, enseñaba artes marciales.

Su oficina daba a una gran ventana en la calle. Trunks apareció ahí, golpeando la ventanilla. Pan, le señaló que podía pasar.

P: -¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa. Hace mucho que no venías por aquí.

T: -Si, es cierto. ¿Ya almorzaste?-

P: -No, aún no.-

T: -¿Te gustaría ir a comer?-

P: -¡Claro! Espérame en el bar de la esquina, que en 10 minutos iré.-

T: -OK.-

La joven de cabellos azulados caminaba sola por el frente de su escuela.

-¡Bra!- Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Ella se dio vuelta. Al ver quién era, sonrió.

B: -¡Goten!-

G: -¿Cómo estás?-

B: -Bien. ¿Tú? ¿Te duele?-

G: -Poco y nada. ¿Te ibas a tu casa?-

B: -No, iba a comer. En 20 minutos debo entrar de nuevo.-

G: -¡Qué lástima!-

B: -Igual, si no entro, no pasa nada…-

G: -¿Qué insinúas?-

B: -Podemos escaparnos por ahí… ¿Estas en condiciones de tener acción?- (riendo)

G: -JAJAJA ¿No me ves? Apenas si puedo caminar.-

B: -Bueno, no importa. ¡Vayamos a tu depa! Aunque sea miremos una peli. ¿Te parece? No tengo ganas de entrar a clase.-

G: -Es buena idea. ¿No te meterás en problemas?-

B: -Goten, por favor, deja de tratarme como una niña. Vámonos-

P: -Lo lamento. Tardé más de lo esperado.- decía sentándose.

T: -No importa. ¿Cómo estás?-

P: -Tú sabes como estoy. La pregunta aquí es: ¿Cómo estás tú? Estuviste llorando. ¿Cierto?-

T: -A veces no sé cómo lo haces…-

P: -¿Qué cosa?-

T: -Siempre sabes lo que me pasa. Con sólo mirarme. Así esté sonriente o con cara de feliz cumpleaños. Tú notas todo.-

P: -Realmente yo tampoco sé como lo hago. Es como una especie de conexión entre tú y yo. Pero, dime Trunks. ¿Qué sucedió?-

T: -Mi mamá. Ella me quitó el sueldo. Me dijo que trabajaré para ella gratis. Y bueno. Me congeló las cuentas. Ni siquiera quiere que vaya a buscar mis cosas a la casa.-

P: -No te preocupes. Yo no tengo problema en buscar tus cosas. Y en cuanto al dinero, no te apures con ese tema. Yo te ayudaré hasta que todo se normalice.-

T: -¡Estás loca mujer! No puedo vivir de ti. Es demasiado. Me sentiría muy incómodo.-

P: (tomándole la mano a Trunks) –Escúchame bien: Tú mismo lo dices, somos amigos. ¿Para qué sirven los amigos? Para apoyarse, para consolarse, para ayudarse. Entonces, no tienes por qué sentirte incómodo. "Hoy por ti. Mañana por mí." Yo sé que cuando te necesite, tú estarás ahí para mí.-

T: - ¡Eres tan tierna! No sé qué haría si no te tuviera conmigo…-

P: -"Ojalá algún día puedas darte cuenta de que todo lo que hago por ti, es porque te amo…"-

Mientras tanto, Goten y Bra, miraban una película. Se besaban (pero en el buen sentido, sin nada sexual) como si fueran novios; reían, charlaban, juagaban.

Bra no lo había notado, él tampoco, pero toda esa situación, ninguno de los dos la había pasado antes. Lo suyo había comenzado como algo casual, "amigos con derecho" o algo así. Pero a medida que las horas pasaban, comenzaban a sentirse diferentes.

**En la tarde, en la C.C.**

Bra esperaba el ascensor. Se encontraba en la planta baja, y debía subir al piso 23. Cuando el elevador se abrió, Trunks estaba allí. Él no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: su hermana tenía un golpe en su mejilla. En ese instante, recordó todo el revuelo que había provocado. La miró con una mirada fría y llena de odio. Bra, solamente dejó caer de sus ojos algunas lágrimas, y tristemente dijo: -Hermano...-

Quedaron cara a cara, en una horrible guerra de miradas.


	4. Un doloroso error

**CAPÍTULO N°4: Un doloroso error…**

Trunks, salió rápido del ascensor, quería evadir a su hermana.

B: -¡Espera Trunks!-dijo siguiéndole.

Él comenzó a subir las escaleras, y ella, iba atrás suyo tratando de alcanzarlo. Cuando lo alcanzó, se puso delante de él.

B: -¿Podemos hablar?-

T: -¿Qué quieres?-

Habían quedado cara a cara.

B: -¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así?-

T: -¿Qué qué me sucede? JA. Eres una hipócrita.-

B: -¡Perdóname Trunks! Por favor. Jamás quise lastimarte. Yo sólo…-

T: -¿Tú sólo qué? ¿Tú sólo preferiste seguir a tus alborotadas hormonas? ¿Tú sólo decidiste c garte en los demás? A mí no me vengas con cuentitos, Bra. Conozco a las de tu clase. Quizá a mamá y papá puedas comprarlos con tu miradita de niña virgen, pero a mí, después de lo que vi… Mira, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello.-

B: -¡Te pedí perdón! ¿Qué más quieres? Intenté de mil maneras que mamá te perdonara. Tú sabes bien como es ella…-

T: -¿Tú sabes cómo es ella? ¿Lo ves? Eres una niña malcriada. Ni siquiera puedes hacerte responsable de tus actos. ¿Ahora es culpa de mamá? ¿Sabes qué? Sí, me equivoqué al golpear a Goten. Me equivoqué al golpearte. Perdóname. Pero mucho más me equivoqué contigo y con ese maldito a quien yo llamaba amigo. Mira lo que hiciste, Bra. Deja un momento de pensar en ti. Destruiste toda nuestra familia, solamente por querer… No tiene caso seguir hablando contigo.-

Bra había comenzado a llorar.

B: -Lo siento. Perdóname. Por favor.-

Trunks la esquivó y empezó a subir las escaleras. Luego de algunos escalones, se dio vuelta, y, con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo a su hermana:

-Tú eras la niña de mis ojos. Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de defenderte. Y al final, terminaste siendo igual que la mayoría. Solamente eres una vulgar zorra. Aunque sea, podrías cobrar por tus servicios. Me das lástima…- (yéndose)

Bra estaba en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, viendo como su hermano se iba. Así como se iba en ese momento, también se iba poco a poco alejando de su vida. De repente, como si de una película se tratase, vio en segundos, todos los momentos vividos con él. Todos los que ella recordaba.

Habían pasado algunos días. Bra, ya no salía. Iba de la escuela a casa y viceversa. Ya ni se fijaba en su aspecto. Estaba realmente deprimida.

Se encontraba en la habitación de Trunks, escuchando sus discos favoritos, llorando y viendo unas fotos. De golpe, la puerta se abrió. Era Pan.

B: -¿Qué haces aquí?- decía secándose las lágrimas.

P: -Vine a buscar las cosas de Trunks. ¿Por qué lloras?-

B: -Sólo recordaba… ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿Qué sabes de él?-

P: -Él está viviendo conmigo.-

Pan comenzó a guardar todas las cosas en una maleta, mientras hablaba con Bra.

B: -¿Y cómo se encuentra?-

P: -¿Realmente te interesa saberlo? ¿O sólo lo haces para quedar bien?-

B: -¿Qué?-

P: -Trunks me contó que discutieron. Él tiene toda la razón, Bra.-

B: -Lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer nada… Estoy tan arrepentida.-

Pan no le contestaba, solamente seguía con su tarea.

B: -Oye ¿Qué te pasa?-

P: -No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, Bra. No después de lo que hiciste.-

B: -¿Tú también? Creí que eras mi mejor amiga.-

P: -Sí, lo soy. Por eso mismo, tienes que hacer que Trunks vuelva a la casa.-

B: -¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo?-

P: -Tienes el poder en tus manos. Sólo tienes que decirle a tu mamá la verdad…-

B: -¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Mi madre es capaz de matarme!-

P: -Entonces muy arrepentida no estás…-

B: -Claro que sí, pero…-

P: -¿Pero no lo suficiente para arriesgar tu cabeza? Te amo mucho, Bra. Pero te estás pasando de la raya. Tu vida es demasiado fácil. Estás acostumbrada a que todo el mundo te resuelva todo, y no es así…-

B: -¡Lo dices cómo si tu vida fuera muy difícil!-

P: -¡No! Mi vida no es difícil. Porque, gracias al cielo, mis padres me la hicieron fácil. Pero al menos entiendo lo dificultosa que puede ser la vida de otras personas, y no me encierro en un mundo de superficialidad, promiscuidad y make up.-

B: -¡Mi vida no es tan fácil como tú crees!-

P: -¡Pues dime entonces! ¡Dime porque, según tú, tu vida es difícil! ¡Qué difícil debe ser escoger qué ropa te pondrás el día de hoy! ¡Qué difícil debe ser ver con quién te acostarás hoy! Sí, me imagino. Muy difícil.-

B: -¡Tú no sabes porque soy así!- Al borde del llanto.

P: -¡NO! ¡Realmente no lo sé! Y si esa razón existe, si no te estás justificando, sinceramente quiero saberlo. Porque el título que tú me diste de "mejor amiga" era para que me contaras TODO lo que te sucede… ¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¡DIME!-

Bra quería decirle. Ella, realmente, quería contarle lo que le había sucedido aquel horrible día; ese día en el que su inocencia había sido completamente arrebatada de sus frágiles manos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Las palabras parecían atoradas en su lengua, y, lo único que podía transmitir, eran lágrimas de dolor.

Impaciente, Pan le dijo: -Lo sabía. No puedes decir nada.- sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. –Ojalá algún día vuelvas a ser aquella Bra que yo conocí. Esa Bra que, era desinteresada, que pensaba en los demás. ¿A dónde fue? Cambiaste. Y no quieres decirme por qué. Si tú no me consideras tu mejor amiga, entonces esto se acabó. Compartimos buenos momentos.- En ese instante, la joven tomó todo lo que había empacado y se fue, secándose los ojos.

Cuando Pan se dirigía a la salida, se topó con Bulma.

BL: -¡Oh Pan! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!- (abrazándola).

P: -Hola Bulma…-

BL: -¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes a visitar a Bra?-

P: -No. Vine por las cosas de Trunks. No te molesta ¿Cierto? Debí haberte pedido permiso antes.-

BL: -Tú siempre tan considerada, Pan. No hace falta que pidas permiso. Esta es tu casa. A propósito ¿Cómo está?-

P: -Sinceramente, no muy bien. Está un poco deprimido.-

BL: -Lo sé. Creo que he sido muy severa.-

P: -Ojalá pudiera decirte la razón de todo este embrollo, pero ese no es un tema mío.-

BL: -Bueno, si yo estoy equivocada, en cuanto lo sepa, le daré las merecidas disculpas a Trunks. Mientras tanto, no podré retractarme. Así que, procura no decirle sobre nuestra plática. Y dale un gran abrazo por mí. Cuídamelo bien, sé que lo harás.-

P: -No te preocupes por eso. Yo se lo daré.-

BL: -¡Ay Pan! Eres adorable. Espero que, el día que mi hijo decida formalizar, lo haga con una chica como tú.-

P: -Yo también espero eso ansiosamente…-

El timbre sonaba insistentemente. El joven saiyajin abrió la puerta rápidamente y allí estaba Bra, llorando. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó tristemente.

G: -¿Qué sucedió?- Decía con la chica en sus brazos, mientras cerraba la puerta.

B: -Pan y yo peleamos. No sé que más hacer, Goten. Primero perdí a mi hermano, y ahora pierdo a mi mejor amiga. No quiero perder a nadie más.-

G: -Siéntate. Te prepararé un café y hablaremos tranquilamente. ¿Te parece? No quiero que llores más.-

Luego de traer el café, Goten, se sentó y abrazó a Bra.

G: -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Pan?-

B: -Ya no importa. Estoy cansada de esta situación. Tengo que decirles toda la verdad a mis padres.-

G: -No, no puedes. Aún no. Esperemos a que las cosas se enfríen un poco. No temas, princesa. Yo te cuidaré.-

B: -¿Cómo me llamaste?-

G: -Princesa… ¿Te molesta que te diga así?-

B: -No, me resulta tierno. Nadie me había dicho de esa manera antes.-

G: -Qué extraño.-

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. Él la miraba dulcemente.

B: -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

G: -Es raro pero, ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo hago. Debe ser porque jamás me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. Me pierdo en tu mirada…- (Acariciándole el cabello)

Bra le tomó la mano a Goten y, cortando con todo rastro de romanticismo le dijo:

-No. Por favor, no digas eso.-

G: -¿Por qué?-

B: -Hagas lo que hagas, no te enamores de mí. Promételo.-

G: -No puedo prometer algo que sé que no voy a cumplir.-

B: -¡No digas eso! ¡Tú y yo jamás estaremos juntos!-

G: -¿Pero por qué?-

B: - ¡Lo nuestro es sólo sexo, Goten! Yo nunca más volveré a enamorarme. Así que, más vale que vayas consiguiendo otras chicas por ahí, porque yo no seré leal sólo a ti. Yo saldré con otras personas y, espero que tú hagas lo mismo.-

G: -Está bien. No hace falta que te enojes…-

B: -Lo siento. Estoy algo nerviosa… ¿Te molesta si me quedo a dormir aquí?-

G: -Para nada. Te aseguro que te haré olvidar todo el mal rato que pasaste.- Dijo abrazándola.

Aunque Goten no hubiera dicho nada, realmente le habían dolido las palabras de Bra; quizá aun no la amaba, pero si se estaba empezando a ilusionar con ella, estaba empezando a quererla. Realmente sentía ganas de ser algo más que su "amigo con derecho".

Era de noche. Pan estaba algo triste. Ella se encontraba en su casa hablando con Trunks de lo que había pasado.

T: -No tiene caso luchar contra el ignorante. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos algo para relajarnos? Ponemos algo de música y nos divertimos un rato.-

P: -No lo sé…-

T: -¡Vamos! ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Después de todo, aun somos jóvenes. Veamos ¿Qué tienes por aquí?- Decía buscando en la cocina. – ¡Ajá! Tienes algunas botellas de vino.-

P: -Jajaja sí. Me las regalaron cuando hice la fiesta de estreno del departamento. ¿Lo recuerdas? El único que me regalo algo útil habías sido tú.-

Los jóvenes habían comenzado a tomar, mientras charlaban, reían, juagaban, veían fotos, etc.

Habían tomado varias botellas de vino. Luego de eso, siguieron con unas cervezas que Pan tenía en su refrigerador. Ambos estaban completamente borrachos.

Pan comenzó a tomar una lata de cerveza, y al estar tan ebria, sin querer la derramó en su blusa.

P: -¡Pero qué idiota!- dijo mientras se sacaba la blusa y tomaba un trapo para secarse. Había quedado sólo en short y corpiño.

T: -¿Qué te sucedió?-

P: -Nada. Ya está.-

Trunks se la quedó mirando. Ella se veía hermosa, o quizá él ahora se animaba a verla como la mujer que en realidad era.

T: -Vaya…- Dijo acercándosele.

P: -¿Qué pasó?-

T: -Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.- Dijo acariciándole el rostro y acercándose para besarla.

Un beso lento y dulce comenzó. Empezaron rozando sus labios lentamente, como sintiendo cada detalle de su deliciosa boca. Él puso la mano que le sobraba en su cuello, y bajo lentamente hacia su cintura para luego, rodear su pequeña figura con sus enormes brazos.

Aunque Pan no era virgen, si era algo inocente en ese sentido, su beso era pausado y recorría cada milímetro de su boca.

Trunks, le sacó lentamente el short, y ella le quitó la remera. Fueron hasta la habitación. Él la tiró suavemente en la cama y se puso arriba de ella; comenzó dándole besos y pequeño mordiscones en el cuello.

Él y ella se sacaron todo, quedando completamente desnudos. Estaban frente a frente, acostados en la cama, en la oscuridad, mirándose. Él se mordía los labios mientras que ella, a pesar de su borrachera, estaba consciente de que eso que estaba viviendo era verdadero.

P: -No puedo creerlo…-

T: -¿Qué cosa?-

P: -Más de mil veces soñé con este momento, y al fin, se hace realidad.-

Sus bocas se unieron nuevamente en un frenesí de movimiento entre sus lenguas. La pasión brotaba de ellos.

Se tocaban y besaban todo el cuerpo, rodando su boca por cada rincón. Trunks, la tomó de la cintura, y la puso encima de él, para que sus cuerpos quedaran hechos uno solo. Ella subía y bajaba encima de él; mientras que él, acariciaba y besaba su cuello y sus pequeños pechos.

Los gemidos de Pan, eran como un energizante para Trunks, Mientras más gemía ella, más loco se ponía él, y más trataba de dar.

Horas y horas aguantaron, hasta que sus cuerpos cansados cayeron rendidos ante el amanecer, como único testigo. El sueño los venció, dejándolos en completo estado de fatiga.

Luego de unas horas, Pan despertó. Sonrió al ver a su amado que yacía a su lado en la cama. Feliz, se fue a bañar. No paraba de pensar en esa maravillosa noche que, jamás hubiera pensado tener.

Preparó el desayuno para dos, estaba pensando en llevárselo a la cama a su amante. Cuando decidió ir a llevarlo, Trunks apareció en la cocina.

P: -¡Buenos días!- dijo muy sonriente.

T: -Buenos días…- dijo algo pensativo.

P: -¿Qué te sucede?-

T: -¿Tienes idea de por qué estaba durmiendo en tu cama?-

La sonrisa de Pan se borró completamente. Un nudo se creó en su garganta.

T: -Es muy raro. Además estaba… Estaba desnudo. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me fui a acostar.-

P: -Tú… ¿No te acuerdas de nada?-

T: -Bueno yo…- Algunos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Trunks, pero la confusión, le hizo creer que sólo había sido un sueño.


	5. Sentimientos al descubierto

T: -No. No me acuerdo de nada. ¿Qué pasó?-

P: -Nada, Trunks. No pasó nada. Simplemente te emborrachaste un poco y te quedaste dormido en mi cama mientras veías una película…-

T: -¿Estás enojada por algo?- Dijo al ver la manera en que le hablaba su amiga.

P: -No. Ahí tienes el desayuno, si quieres comerlo, cómelo, y si no… Nos vemos después. Me voy…- Decía mientras tomaba un abrigo y se ponía las zapatillas.

T: -¿A dónde vas?-

P: -¿Importa? Si necesitas algo, llámame…- Un portazo con toda furia se oyó.

T: -"Qué extraño. ¿Por qué se comportaría así Pan? De seguro está en esos días. Dios mío, que sueño más loco. ¿Yo? ¿Teniendo sexo con Pan? Si no la conociera de toda la vida, y no fuera mi mejor amiga, quizá lo haría; pero eso jamás pasará…"

Pan, se había sentado en el banco de una plaza. No podía parar de llorar.

P: -"¿Cómo puede ser que no se acordara de nada? Para mí fue el mejor momento de mi vida y él ni se acuerda."-

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro. Para su sorpresa, era Goten.

G: -¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras?- Dijo sentándose a su lado.

P: -¿Tú qué haces por aquí?- Decía secándose los ojos.

G: -Estaba yendo al banco. No me respondiste. ¿Qué te pasó? Tú no eres de llorar porque sí...-

P: -No sé si contártelo…-

G:-Quizá pueda ayudarte a solucionar tu problema. ¡Vamos Pan! Tú antes me contabas todo, bueno, al menos la mayoría de las cosas que te pasaban…-

P: -Mmm… ¿Prometes guardarme el secreto?-

G: -¡Claro!-

P: -Estoy enamorada de alguien…-

G: -Ajá… ¿Y?...-

P: -Ayer, me… Hice el amor con él.-

G: -¡Oye! ¿No estás algo pequeña para esas cosas?-

P: -¡Vamos, tío! Tengo casi 19 años…-

G: -Bueno, para mí, siempre serás una niña. Volviendo al tema. ¿Qué problema hay con eso?-

P: -El problema es que, los dos estábamos ebrios, y él, no se acuerda de nada. Realmente me duele eso, porque fue algo con lo que soñé hace mucho tiempo, y además fue hermoso…-

G: -¿Quién es el idiota del que estamos hablando?-

P: -Qué importa…-

G: -Conociéndote, me dices "Qué importa" porque, al parecer, lo conozco. ¿Es así?-

P: -Sí…-

G: -¿Es alguno de los ñoños de tu trabajo?-

P: -No. No quiero hablar de eso. Por favor tío, cambiemos de tema…-

G: -Bueno…-

P: -¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay? ¿Sigues con Bra?-

G: -Mas o menos… Soy sólo una diversión para ella.-

P: -Lo sabía. Ella no se toma nada en serio.-

G: -Eso puede ser. Pero, cada vez que la miro, es como si no importara nada más. Mi corazón tiembla. Y, es raro, tú sabes cómo soy yo, pero… Últimamente, no me interesa si tengo sexo o no con ella. Con tal de ver su maravillosa sonrisa, yo, sería capaz de subir al cielo y bajarle la luna…-

P: -Vaya, vaya. Parece que el gato de la noche encontró su gatita.- (riendo)- Después de todo, Bra no es mala. Sólo necesita madurar. Y me alegra saber que estás enamorado de ella…-

G: -¿Enamorado? No… ¿Tú crees que…?-

P: -Sí.-

G: -Creí que luego de… Luego de "ella", jamás volvería a enamorarme…-

P: -Ella te lastimó mucho ¿Cierto? Pero, qué bueno que la hayas olvidado. Aunque sólo pasó un año. Ella no te merecía. Y yo sé que, Bra sí. Es muy tierno. Tu mirada se iluminó cuando hablaste de ella. Me transmitiste una energía muy romántica que, hasta me habías hecho olvidar lo que pasó con Trun…- Al darse cuenta, Pan tapó su boca.

G: -Un momento… ¡¿Trunks?! ¡¿Tú y Trunks?!-

P: -¡Ay no! No quería decirlo… ¡Qué idiota!-

G: -Eso sí que es una sorpresa… ¿De él estás enamorada?-

P: -Sí, lamentablemente…- (cabizbaja)

G:-Entonces, supongo, con él fue que tú… Hiciste eso ¿No?-

P: -Sí…-

G: -Vaya… Parece que los hermanitos Brief tienen algo que hace que sean irresistibles…-

Los días pasaban. Cada día era una nueva aventura en la vida de Bra y Goten. Aunque ella no lo aceptara, ya estaba enamorada de él. Ellos iban conociéndose día a día, noche a noche.

Goten, siempre le daba pequeños detalles, flores, bombones, una que otra cena, así que, para Bra fue muy difícil no enamorarse. Ella lo negaba rotundamente, y, para no adentrarse más en él, de vez en cuando tenía sus encuentros clandestinos con uno que otro chico de por ahí.

Mientras tanto, entre Pan y Trunks todo seguía igual, sólo que, para ella, era cada vez más difícil seguir fingiendo amistad, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado.

Ella, todas las noches lloraba en silencio. A pesar de que Trunks se encontraba a solamente una habitación de donde Pan dormía, ella lo sentía más lejano que nunca.

Bra y Goten volvían de cenar. Los dos estaban vestidos muy formales. Subieron en el ascensor besándose, riendo y, quizá haciendo una que otra guerra de cosquillas.

Al entrar al apartamento, se tiraron en el sillón y comenzaron a besarse.

B: -¡A que no me atrapas!- Dijo desafiándolo.

G: -¿Qué gano si te atrapo?-

B: -Tú decides…- riendo.

Cuando Bra se paró, detrás de donde ellos estaban, se oyó un ruido, y una silueta pudo verse.

-¿Goten?- Dijo una joven saliendo de la oscuridad de la cocina.

Los tórtolos se dieron vuelta para ver quién era. Goten, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

G: -¿Qué haces aquí?-

La joven miró a Bra sorprendida, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.


	6. Cuando volví a verte

-He vuelto… Un poco tarde, pero he vuelto… ¿Quién es ella?-

B: -Sólo ha pasado un año, Yoko… ¿No me recuerdas?-

G: -Ella es la hermana de Trunks. ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué haces…-

B: -Oye Goten. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- (Interrumpiéndolo)

Goten y Bra se acercaron.

B: -Creo que lo mejor va a ser que me vaya…-

G: -No, no. Quédate, no tienes por qué irte.-

B: -No voy a hacerte una escena de celos. Después de todo, tú y yo no somos nada…- Después de decir eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

"Tú y yo no somos nada". Esa frase sonaba en la mente de Goten.

G: -"No somos nada aun, pero yo te amo…"-

Y: -¿Goten?-

G: -Lo siento. ¿Qué quieres, Yoko?-

Y: -Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice. Yo jamás debí dejarte… Te amo.-

G: -¿Ahora me amas? ¡JA!-

Y: -Creo que llegué tarde. Vi como la miraste. Recuerdo cuando me mirabas así. Lo eché todo a perder, fui una idiota. Lo siento.- Decía arrodillándose, y al borde del llanto.

G: -Párate por favor. Gracias al cielo, pude olvidarte. Estoy enamorado de esa maravillosa mujer que acaba de salir por la puerta. No quiero que me arruines esto. De verdad quiero ser feliz. Vete. Ni siquiera sé como entraste. Sólo vete, por favor…-

Y: -El conserje me dejó pasar. Tú sabes que cuando vivía aquí contigo éramos buenos amigos… Estaré en la ciudad por un tiempo. Si quieres hablar, si quieres realmente escuchar todo lo que tengo para decirte, llámame. Estaré en el Sheraton…-

Goten abrió la puerta y, ella se fue.

G: -¿Por qué tuviste que volver? ¡Maldita sea! Espero que no me cause problemas…-

Bra iba caminando por la calle. Estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Goten. Se sentía un poco triste, se sentía celosa.

B: -"¿Le estará haciendo el amor? ¿Le dirá lo mismo que me dice a mí? ¿Qué estoy pensando? No tiene por qué interesarme lo que Goten haga o deje de hacer…"-

Un auto se frenó al lado de la joven saiyajin. Cuando se dio vuelta, pudo ver que se trataba de la ex de Goten. Ella, se bajó del carro y se acercó a Bra.

B: -Vaya, si que eres rápida… ¿Qué quieres?-

Y: -¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

B: -Pues, aquí estoy…-

Y: -Mira, no quiero ser entrometida, tampoco quiero arruinar tu noviazgo con Goten, ni nada de eso...-

B: -¿Noviazgo? Goten y yo no somos novios.-

Y: -Pues, no parecía eso… Entonces, si tú y él no son novios. ¿No tendrías problema en que intente volver con él?-

B: -¿No le has hecho mucho daño ya? Déjalo en paz.-

Y: -Bueno, si así va a ser el trato. Dejémoslo elegir a él. Y veremos quién es la perdedora.-

B: -Se nota que lo tuyo no es amor. Es obsesión. Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa, en serio.-

Y: -Perfecto entonces…- Dijo sonriente.

**********FLASH BACK***********

T: -Bueno. Aquí estoy, hermano. ¿Por qué me llamaste tan urgente? ¿Pasó algo malo?- Decía el joven de ojos azules mientras entraba al departamento de Goten.

G: -No, no pasa nada malo…-

T: -¿Entonces?-

G: -Mmm… Tú eres mi mejor amigo ¿cierto?-

T: -¡Pues claro tarugo! ¿Estás borracho o algo así?-

Goten sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja. Al abrirla, un anillo se pudo observar, con un brillante encima, muy hermoso.

T: -¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – (En tono de burla)

G: -Jajaja ¡Ya quisieras! ¿Tú crees que a Yoko le guste?-

T: -¿En serio quieres dar el gran paso?-

G: -Hace un año y medio que estamos juntos…-

T: -¿Y qué tiene? ¡Tienes que disfrutar la vida, hermano!-

G: -Estoy enamorado, Trunks. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella…-

T: -Vaya… ¿Lo dices en serio?-

G: -Sí ¿Por qué mentiría? Pensé en pedírselo aquí. Preparar una cena romántica, con flores, música, velas…-

Luego de hablar por horas, los jóvenes prepararon todo.

Trunks, se había marchado. Goten se encontraba solo, preparando los últimos detalles.

El joven, accidentalmente, mientras buscaba el teléfono inalámbrico, encontró un sobre. Al abrirlo, había una carta de Yoko, que decía así:

_Amor mío:_

_ Sé que esta no es la manera, pero debía decírtelo. Creo que esto fue muy precipitado, no debimos mudarnos juntos tan aprisa. Ambos somos jóvenes aun. Me queda mucho por explorar, mucho que aprender, muchos caminos que recorrer. Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Viajaré por el mundo por nuevas experiencias. Siempre te pensaré y guardaré en mi mente cada recuerdo a tu lado. Lo siento mucho…_

_ Yoko_

Al terminar de leer, Goten, sintió como si su corazón se rompiera poco a poco en pedacitos. Comenzó a llorar, tomó la mesa y la tiró al suelo, lleno de rabia y dolor; rompió la carta y fuertemente se agarraba el pecho.

G: -¡¿Por qué?!- Gritaba una y otra vez.

**********FLASH BACK***********

G: -"Yo tenía tantas ilusiones y tú sólo te encargaste de romperlas en pedazos. Ahora vuelves, así como así. No puedes. No puedes…"- Pensaba el joven, mientras miraba por la ventana, hacia la luna, inmerso en su belleza.

Una ligera lluvia había comenzado. Bra, seguía caminando, sin rumbo alguno. Su plan para esa noche, había sido arruinado.

B: -¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Goten?-

-¡Bra!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

B: -¿Qué haces aquí, Goten?-

G: -No podía dejarte ir…-

Bra, tristemente lo miró a los ojos, y acariciándole la mejilla, le dijo: -¿Cómo podría haber evitado esto? ¿Cómo? Si tú vienes con esa carita hermosa, con tus tiernas palabras, y yo, no puedo resistirlo. Yo sé lo que se siente volar, y tus besos, Goten, escúchame bien, crean en mí la misma sensación…-

G: -¿Qué tratas de decirme?-

B: -Yo…- Reaccionando, se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle que lo amaba. Ese miedo volvía de nuevo. La imagen de los hombres que jugaron con ella volvía a su mente. –No puedo…- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

G: -¿Qué te sucede?- (Abrazándola.)

B: -¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como una chica normal?- No pudo resistirlo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

G: -Por favor, no llores. No llores, mi vida.-

B: -¿Si? ¿Eso soy? ¿Soy tu vida?-

G: -¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? Te amo, Bra. ¡TE AMO!-

B: -¡Te advertí que no te enamoraras de mí!- Al decir eso, ella salió corriendo. Aunque no sabía a dónde iba, lo único que quería era alejarse de su felicidad…


	7. Un oscuro secreto

Bra no podía parar de llorar. Como no sabía dónde ir, había ido a su casa. Se encerró en su habitación y, entristecida, miraba el gran oso de peluche que su amado le había regalado.

B: -¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?- Se quejaba mientras abrazaba el juguete. -¿Por qué cada vez que quiero ser feliz escucho una voz en mi mente que me dice "Tú nunca podrás ser feliz; ningún hombre va a amarte."? ¡Estoy cansada! ¿Por qué tuviste que cruzarte en mi camino, Goten? ¡Estaba tan bien antes de que te metieras en mi vida! No quiero vivir más así. No merezco vivir. Sólo me queda una solución…- Replicaba tristemente.

Pan, terminaba de bañarse. Desempañó el espejo, y, con los ojos llenos de melancolía, observó su reflejo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que debía hacer.

Luego de ponerse la ropa interior, un conjunto muy aniñado, con diseños de gatitos tiernos, se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Bra? La respuesta inmediatamente se formó en su mente. Decidida, salió del baño en paños menores y, se dirigió a la cocina; hizo como si buscase algo, esperando la llegada de su amante.

Trunks, al escuchar que Pan había salido, fue a donde ella estaba, contento y sin esperar la escena que estaba por ver.

T: -¡Oye Pan! En el canal 30 están dando esa película que…- Las palabras se borraron completamente de su mente al ver a la muchacha. Ella estaba de espaldas, con el cabello mojado, goteando por su cuerpo, y, como dije antes, solamente en ropa interior.

Pan, muy sonriente se dio vuelta.

P: -Lo siento. ¿Cómo dijiste?-

T: -Que… Que… No recuerdo que vine a decirte. ¿Qué buscas?- Decía con la voz temblorosa.

P: -Una crema que había olvidado. No te molesta que haya salido así. ¿Cierto?-

T: -Eh… Bueno… No… Creo que no…-

P: -Lo digo porque te noto algo nervioso… Oh. Ya veo… ¿Temes que pueda gustarte?- Dijo en tono de burla, imitando lo que Trunks una vez había dicho.

T: (Riendo) –Creo que eso no me daría miedo… ¿Te me estás insinuando, Pan?-

Pan, no podía creerlo. El plan se le había ido de las manos.

P: -No te creas tanto… Solamente vine a buscar una crema.- Después de decir eso, se fue nuevamente al baño.

Trunks había quedado anonadado: -"¿Se me estaba insinuando? Eso fue realmente intimidante. Nunca una mujer me había intimidado antes…"

BL: -¿Bra? ¿Aun duermes?- Decía Bulma mientras abría las cortinas de la habitación de su hija.

B: -¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Qué hora es?-

BL: -Son las 09:30.-

B: -Es muy temprano, es domingo.- Dijo levantándose.

BL: -Es que, Goten está abajo. Dijo que quiere hablar contigo.-

B: -¿Qué? Dile que estoy durmiendo.-

BL: -Ya le dije. Me pidió que te despertara. Necesita urgentemente hablar contigo… -

B: -Demonios… Bueno, dile que en 10 minutos suba…- Dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

BL: -Okey.-

Habían pasado poco más de 10 minutos, tiempo en que, Bra, aprovechó para cambiarse, lavarse dientes y cara, y arreglarse un poco.

Goten entró y, pudo ver a su querida sentada en la cama.

B: -¿Por qué viniste? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme?- Decía en un tono frío e indiferente.

G: -Quería saber cómo estabas…-

B: -Yo estoy bien, gracias…-

G: -Por favor Bra, habla conmigo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente huyes así como así? Al menos, creo que merezco una explicación. Yo sé que tú me amas, puedo verlo en tus ojos.- Dijo acercándose a ella.

B: -Tú que sabes del amor…- (Alejándose)

G: -Quizá no sepa mucho, pero sé diferenciar una mirada de deseo a una de amor…-

B: -¡El amor no existe! Es solamente una ilusión. Date cuenta… Esas son boberías…-

G: -¿Por qué dices eso?-

B: -Sólo basta con que mires a tu alrededor. ¿Cuánta gente que sufre por amor? Lamentablemente, los humanos no servimos para amar. Por más que des todo de ti, siempre tu corazón termina hecho pedazos.- Una lágrima había caído de sus ojos azules.

G: -No siempre es así. No sé quién te hizo creer eso, pero la persona que jugó contigo, es un idiota, y por algo no está hoy en tu vida. Déjame demostrarte lo bello que es ser amado, compartir cosas con alguien. Déjame reparar tu corazón.-

B: -Mi corazón no tiene arreglo, porque alguien lo arrancó de mí. No tiene caso que intentes nada. Yo jamás seré feliz. No nací para ser amada.-

G: - ¿Cómo que no? Hace más o menos 2 meses que estamos juntos. Desde que estoy contigo, no he estado con nadie más. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entregarte? Yo ya me entregué a ti…-

Bra había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente.

B: -¡No quiero amarte! Entiéndeme por favor. ¡No puedo!-

G: -¡¿Por qué?!-

B: -Porque… ¡Porque me violaron!-

G: -¿Qué?-

B: -La única vez que yo amé, me engañaron, me utilizaron y me robaron la inocencia. Desde ese día, no pude volver a amar… Siento que no soy suficiente para nadie… Cada vez que comienzo a sentir algo por alguien, siento que voy a fallar, y, para no sufrir nuevamente, creo una barrera para que nadie pueda pasar por ella, pero llegaste tú y derrumbaste esa pared que cubría lo poco que queda de mi corazón… No sé cómo lo hiciste…-

Goten abrazó fuertemente a Bra, y, dándole un beso en la frente, le dijo: -Te prometo que siempre cuidaré de ti, y, pase lo que pase, aunque nuestras vidas no sigan los mismos caminos, estaré ahí para ti, SIEMPRE.-

B: -¿Lo prometes?- Dijo mirándolo.

G: -Con la mano en el corazón.-

B: -Te amo, Goten…-

Y sellaron esa promesa con un dulce beso mojado de lágrimas y melancolía por parte de los dos.

Pan, estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, mientras leía un libro, inmersa en él.

P: -¿Por qué no existen hombres así?- Suspiraba.

T: -¿Hombres como quién?- Decía apareciendo detrás de ella.

P: -¡Trunks! Te creía dormido… ¿Hace cuanto estás ahí? -

T: -Lo suficiente para ver la cara de tonta que pones al leer. Jajaja. ¿Qué lees?-

P: -Romeo y Julieta…-

T: -Oh, un clásico… ¿De qué hombre hablabas?-

P: -De Romeo. Es una lástima que no existan hombres como él…-

T: -¿A qué te refieres?-

P: -A que él es capaz de morir por su amada. Y eso en la vida real no pasa… Todos los hombres son unos cretinos…-

T: -¡Oye! No hieras mis sentimientos, por favor… Yo no soy un cretino…-

P: -Eso es lo que tú crees…-

T: -¿Ah sí? ¿Un cretino haría esto?- Al decir eso, la tomó de las manos, se subió encima de ella y, con la mano que le sobraba, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Pan, no podía parar de reír y, le suplicaba que parara.

T: -¡Pídeme perdón!- Decía algo tentado de risa.

Trunks se detuvo, pero seguía encima de ella.

P: -¡Eres malvado! ¡Sabes que ese es mi punto débil!-

T: -No pude evitarlo. Tenía que castigarte. Además, amo cuando ríes…-

La sonrisa de Pan se desvaneció. Un silenció los invadió, y sus miradas se perdían en un mar de dudas.

Trunks no pudo evitarlo, y aún con la joven acorralada entre sus brazos, se acercó a ella y la besó. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir fuertemente. Se separaron y simplemente se miraron.

Pan, lo empujó de encima de ella y se incorporó rápidamente.

T: -Lo siento. Lo siento…- Decía en el suelo y algo nervioso.

P: -No te preocupes. Está todo bien…-

T: -No sé lo que me pasó… Pero, creo que hace mucho tenía ganas de eso…- (Levantándose)

P: -Pues, vas a tener que seguir quedándote con las ganas, porque tú y yo sólo somos amigos…-

T: -Sí, lo sé…-

P: -Hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada ¿Si?- Comentó, luego tomó su libro y se encerró en su habitación. Ella no podía creerlo. Ahora estaban completamente sobrios, pero no quería ceder, tenía miedo de que él solamente la utilizara. Aunque ella lo conocía bien, lo sucedido hace un tiempo, le había roto el corazón. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Trunks, por su parte, estaba sentado, con las manos en la cabeza, pensando y repensando si lo que acababa de pasar era verdad. Sentía familiar el beso de Pan, aunque no sabía por qué. Este suceso, había hecho que, hubiera un antes y un después de ese beso.

B: -"Quizá este sea el inicio de una nueva vida…"- Pensaba Bra mientras veía en su celular una foto que hace unos días se había sacado con Goten. Él se había ido, tenía que visitar a su mamá. –"Realmente me siento feliz y diferente. Mucho más desde mi charla con Goten. Quisiera poder compartirlo con alguien. Con Pan, o Trunks. Tengo que solucionar eso cuanto antes, sino mi felicidad nunca estará completa. Hace mucho no sentía esto."- (Sonriente.) En su mente repetía una y otra vez cada palabra que su amado había dicho. –"'Hace más o menos 2 meses que estamos juntos.'" Un momento…- Murmuró mientras observaba un calendario. – Ay no. "¿Será que…? ¿Estoy embarazada?"- Y, sin pensarlo, Bra, acarició su vientre y, una mezcla de emociones recorrió todo su cuerpo...


	8. Propuesta decente

B: -¡No! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo le digo a Goten? "Yo no puedo tener este niño… Estoy sólo a un mes de mi mayoría de edad y, no quiero… Aunque... ¿Cómo sería él? ¿O ella? ¿Tendría mis ojos? ¿Tendría el cabello crespo como su padre? No, antes de emocionarme o hacer planes, debo hacerme un test. No, creo que lo mejor será ir al ginecólogo. A veces los test fallan, dicen positivo cuando en realidad es negativo y viceversa…" ¡Ya mismo saco un turno con el médico!-

Días después…

Pan, se encontraba en la cocina, preparándose un té, cuando oyó que Trunks entraba. Él se dirigió a dónde ella estaba.

T: -¡Hola! –Dijo contento

P: -Hola ¡Hasta que apareces! ¿Quieres un té?-

T: -No, gracias. Mira lo que traje… - Expresó, mostrándole unos DVD'S.

P: -¿Qué son? ¿Películas?-

T: -Sí. Hacía mucho que no hacíamos "Noche de películas". Realmente extraño eso… Sobretodo, el hecho de estar a oscuras contigo…- (Insinuante)

P: -¿Ah sí? Pues, no deberías provocarme, a oscuras mi personalidad cambia…-

T: - Jajaja ¿Te apetece la idea?-

P: -Claro…-

Los jóvenes se acomodaron en el sofá, y comenzaron a ver la película. Pan, moría de deseo por tener a su amado de vuelta con ella, pero sólo callaba. Una escena condicionada comenzó en la película.

T: -Será mejor que adelante esto…- Dijo muy nervioso.

P: -¿Para qué?-

T: -Es que… Me pone algo incómodo ver esto contigo…-

P: -¡No seas estúpido!- (Quitándole el control remoto)

T: -¡Dame eso!- Los dos comenzaron a forcejear, entonces, Trunks, sin pensarlo, tomó el control y se lo metió en el pantalón, para que ella no pudiera agarrarlo.

P: -¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!-

T: -Jajaja lo hice sin pensarlo. Además así, no te atreverás a tomarlo…-

P: -¿Quién dice que no me atreveré?- (Desafiante)

T: -Yo…-

P: -Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no temo agarrarlo…-

T: -Perfecto. Entonces, si no lo agarras… Emm… Tienes que darme un beso…-

P: -¿Qué? ¿Por qué un beso?-

T: -Porque YO lo digo.-

P: -¿Y qué si lo agarro? ¿Qué gano yo?-

T: -Pues, en ese caso, yo te doy el beso a ti…-

P: -Estás loco. No voy a hacer eso…-

T: -Sabía que no podrías agarrarlo…-

P: -¡Okey! Lo haré… Pero cierra los ojos.- El muchacho cerró los ojos, y ella, sin ningún problema tomó el control.

P: -¡Aquí tienes!- (Dijo tirándoselo en su cara)

T: -Vaya… Me equivoqué… Y como buen perdedor, cumpliré mi prenda. Ahora tú cierra los ojos…-

P: -Yo no… No hace falta, en serio.-

Trunks, le cerró los ojos con sus manos. –Sólo relájate- (le susurró al oído) Él comenzó muy lentamente a acercársele. Apenas rozó sus labios con los suyos, haciéndola desear, hizo lo mismo en todo su cuello. Pan, comenzaba a respirar entre cortado, mientras ardía de deseo. Finalmente, Trunks, la besó apasionadamente y abrazaba su cintura.

P: -¡Basta! Yo, no puedo seguir con esto…- (Incorporándose)

T: -¿Por qué?-

P: -Esto no está bien…-

T: -Tienes razón. Si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, no tendría problema en seguir, porque realmente me gustas, Pan.-

P: -¿En serio te gusto?- Dijo ilusionada.

T: (Parándose y acariciándole el rostro) –Mírate, eres hermosa, dulce, tienes una personalidad única, y además eres sexy. Me vuelves loco, Pan. Eres perfecta…-

P: -¿Pero...?-

T: -Pero… No sé cómo decirte esto…-

P: -"¿Y si le digo que lo amo y que siempre lo he amado? Sí, este es tu momento. Quizá hoy, mi vida cambie para siempre…" Trunks, yo…-

T: (Interrumpiéndola) –Estoy viendo a alguien.-

B: -Gracias por haberme atendido hoy, doctor.- (Sosteniendo un algodón en su antebrazo)

Dr.: -No hay de qué. E días tendré los resultados.-

Bra, estaba saliendo del consultorio cuando, recibe una llamada de Goten.

B: -¡Hola!-

G: -Hola, mi vida. ¡Necesito verte! Es urgente…-

B: -¡Genial! Porque yo también necesitaba verte…-

G: -Pues… ¿Te parece si nos encontramos para almorzar en 1 hora?-

B: -Claro. ¿Dónde siempre?-

G: -Sí. Allí te veo. Te amo, preciosa. Cuídate…-

B: -Adiós… "¿Qué hago? ¿Le comento mi sospecha? ¿Le digo que quizás seamos padres?-

Pan, sintió como si mil estacas se clavaran en su corazón. Sacó la mano de Trunks de su rostro, y, anonadada, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón. Comenzó a respirar fuertemente, simultáneamente sentía que un nudo estaba a punto de estallar en su garganta. No podía pensar ni decir nada, sólo oír revolotear en su mente esa frase que el amor de su vida le había dicho sin pensar en lo que le podía causar: "Estoy viendo a alguien"…

T: -Por eso casi ni me viste esta semana. No quería decírtelo porque no estaba seguro. Y realmente ella me gusta mucho, hasta creo que comencé a necesitarla y quererla. Su nombre es…-

P: -¡BASTA! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡YA CÁLLATE!- Dijo al borde del llanto, mientras iba a su habitación. Trunks, la siguió. Ella había comenzado a sacar toda su ropa del ropero.

T: -Lo siento, Pan. No pensé que…-

P: - ¡¿No pensaste que podías romperme el corazón con tus palabras?!- (Llorando)

T: -Mi intención jamás fue esa. ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?-

P: -¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¿¡Quieres que te haga un dibujo explicándote lo que siento!?-

T: -¿Qué estás haciendo con tu ropa?-

P: -¡Me voy! No aguanto más estar aquí esperando como una estúpida a ver que sientes tú. Pensando y reteniendo cada detalle tuyo en mi cabeza. Descifrando cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, cada beso. Yo ya no aguanto esto. No puedo seguir estando bajo el mismo techo que tú.-

T: -No es necesario que te vayas. Está es tu casa, no la mía, yo me iré.-

P: -¡NO! Yo dije que iba a ayudarte, no voy a dejarte en la calle por más enojada que esté. Te prometí estar ahí para ti y cumpliré. No importa lo que haya pasado entre tú y yo. Yo tengo a donde ir, tú no, por lo tanto, te daré esa mano que necesitas, porque más allá de todo, tú eres mi mejor amigo…-

T: -¿Tú me amas?-

P: (Sin mirarlo) –Más que a nada en este mundo… Incluso después de haberte tenido, hubiera deseado que ese sueño jamás se cumpliera. Hubiera preferido amarte sólo en sueños, que amarte de verdad y luego ser rechazada más de una vez por ti…-

Trunks, sólo podía ver las lágrimas de Pan resbalando por sus mejillas. Sus ojos, los tapó con su flequillo y su humillación. Él, también sintió como sus ojos lloraban y su corazón moría poco a poco, al ver de esa manera a la joven fuerte que siempre lo había consolado. Realmente ella estaba destruida…

T: -Lo siento…-

P: -No, tú no lo sientes. Tú, ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo que yo siento.- (Se abrigó, se secó las lágrimas y tomó su bolso) –Antes de irme, déjame decirte que, no fue un sueño, tú y yo hicimos el amor ese día que nos emborrachamos y amaneciste en mi cama. Bueno, al menos yo sí hice el amor, tú ni siquiera estuviste ahí…-

G: -Vaya…- (Observando como su amada se sentaba en frente suyo)

B: -Disculpa el retraso…-

G: -Realmente jamás voy a entenderlo.- (Tomándole la mano)

B: -¿Qué cosa?-

G: -Como haces para estar cada día más bonita…-

B: -Jajaja cállate quieres…- Luego de charlar y almorzar, unos músicos vinieron a la mesa, tocando una increíble melodía.

B: -Es mi canción favorita…- Decía extremadamente sonriente, mirando el espectáculo.

G: -Lo sé…-

B: -Esto no es casualidad ¿Cierto?-

G: (Arrodillándose) –Bra: Este tiempo a tu lado, fue el mejor de mi vida. Hiciste de mí un hombre nuevo, y no sé cómo agradecértelo. Jamás, créeme, jamás había sentido esto. TE AMO, y realmente quiero pasar TODO lo que me queda de vida junto a ti. Amarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tratarte como lo que eres: Una princesa. Tú… ¿Quieres ser mi…-

B: -Espera…- Los músicos dejaron de tocar, y se miraban entre ellos extrañados.

B: -Yo no… Lo siento, Goten, pero yo no puedo casarme contigo…- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Otra vez. Otra vez esa sensación de caer a un precipicio sin final, como si fuese una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Goten, no podía creerlo. De nuevo defraudado, sólo que esta vez, realmente amaba a esa mujer...


	9. Juguetes del destino

Los músicos, al ver el rechazo, decidieron irse.

G: -¿Qué?- (Levantándose y sentándose de nuevo en la mesa)

B: - ¿No te parece que estás precipitándote un poco? Hace sólo algunos meses que estamos saliendo. Y sí, yo te amo mucho y, sé que tú también pero, eso solo no alcanza para construir una vida juntos…-

Goten, estaba tragándose sus lágrimas, ya había sido suficiente humillación la de ser rechazado en público. Además, podía ver como todos en el restaurante estaban atentos y mirando.

B: -Por favor, mi vida. No te enojes conmigo, pero es la verdad. Además, mírame, sólo tengo 17 años y toda una vida por delante…-

G: -Claro. Con que de eso se trataba…-

B: -¿De qué hablas?-

G: -Con "toda una vida por delante" te refieres a que no estás lo suficientemente madura para afrontar una relación verdadera ¿Cierto?-

B: -Yo no quise…-

G: (Interrumpiéndola) –A que eres sólo una niña caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere. Sí, me amas. Eso lo sé perfectamente porque lo veo en tus ojos, pero no estás dispuesta a atarte a una persona por el resto de tu vida porque tienes 17 años y tienes o, necesitas "explorar" más. Tienes que probarte varios vestidos antes de elegir cual te llevarás a casa…-

B: -Eso no es cierto. Yo te amo a ti, y no necesito a nadie más, porque tú eres todo lo que necesito. Yo te amo tal y como eres porque, si te cambiara algo, no serías tú…-

G: -¿Sabes qué? Entiendo tus razones, Bra. Pero, yo ya no tengo 17 años. Yo, estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que no puedo perder el tiempo. Y debí haber pensado en todo eso antes de enamorarme de ti. Lo siento, pero no puedo esperarte. Esto se termina aquí. Creo que será lo mejor para los dos. Ya nos hicimos demasiado daño.- Al terminar de decir eso, se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Bra, no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente se había terminado? Pero, Goten, era el amor de su vida. ¿Por qué lo había dejado ir así como así? No pudo evitar que esas pequeñas perlas cayeran por sus ojos, mientras sentía el corazón destrozado.

B: -Lo siento…- Murmuró, inconsciente.

Nuevamente estaba sola. Sola, en un mundo que jamás la escuchaba. No importa cuánto gritara, nadie, jamás se daría vuelta a ver que le pasaba. No importa cuánto fingiera estar bien, ni cuánto sonriera, nadie se percataría de que fingía, de que su corazón estaba muerto. Él fue el único que tuvo la oportunidad de salvarla del fondo del pozo en el que se encontraba inmersa, pero lo dejó ir. Y esta vez, quizá, jamás volvería…

Pan, sólo podía llorar. No sabía a donde ir, así que, fue a la casa de Goten. Para su sorpresa, este no estaba ahí. Saliendo del edificio, se encontró con Bra, que también se notaba que había estado llorando.

P: -¿Bra? ¿Pero qué te pasó?-

B: -Nada, estoy bien…-

P: -Tú no estás bien.-

B: -Pues, tú tampoco…-

P: -¿Quieres que hablemos?-

B: -Creí que no querías saber nada de mí…-

P: -No seas tonta. Ven conmigo.-

Goten, acababa de llegar a su casa. Ni siquiera había notado que su sobrina y su nueva ex habían estado ahí.

Se acostó en la cama y, mientras miraba el techo, todos los recuerdos de él y Bra venían a su mente. De pronto, recordaba su sonrisa, o, la manera en que arrugaba la nariz cuando reía. Realmente amaba eso. Recordaba sus ojos, y la forma en que éstos se expresaban mucho más que su boca, esa boca que él deseaba más que a nada. Esa boca, que, cuando él la besaba, hacía que no existiera nada más. Hacía que, cada fibra de su cuerpo le prestara atención a ella, y nada más que a esa mujer que lo volvía loco, esa mujer que él adoraba y amaba con locura y pasión sobrehumana. Esa mujer que, cuando hacía el amor, podía hacerlo llegar al deseo como ninguna otra lo hizo jamás. Esa, que él disfrutaba ver como explotaba de pasión y lujuria cuando recorría con su boca cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero sobretodo, cuando entraba en ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos y que, simultáneamente, clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, para demostrar su excitación.

G: -¿Por qué, Bra? Si yo te amo…- Decía llorando.

P: -Y eso fue lo que pasó… Y, aquí me tienes. Sola y destrozada…- (Llorando)

B: -Vaya, Pan. De lo que me perdí por no estar ahí contigo. Soy la peor amiga que puede existir…-

P: -No, pequeña. No eres la peor amiga. Tú, estás aquí conmigo y ahora. No necesito nada más…-

B: -¡Ni te imaginas la falta que me hiciste y lo mucho que te extrañe, tonta!- Dijo mientras la abrazaba y rompía en llanto.

P: -Bueno, prometamos que jamás volveremos a distanciarnos, y menos con la cantidad de cosas que nos están sucediendo ahora…-

B: -Claro que sí. Lo prometo.- Dijeron, mientras cerraban ese pacto cruzando sus dedos meñiques, entre lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad.

Habían pasado algunos días. Pan, había ido con sus padres, con la excusa de que estaban arreglando unas cañerías en su departamento. Trunks, estaba muy triste y, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Además, esta ausencia, le hizo ver que realmente la extrañaba, no sólo como amiga, sino, como mujer.

Bra y Goten no se habían hablado desde aquel día. Él, estaba tan destrozado y desilusionado que había tomado algunas decisiones incorrectas. Ella, sólo esperaba frente al teléfono, con la esperanza de que apareciera su nombre en la pantalla y todo volviera a ser como antes.

B: -Bueno, aquí estoy, doc. ¿Qué dicen esos resultados?- (Muy nerviosa e ilusionada.)

Dr.: (Titubeando) –Lo primero que debo decirle, es que, no está embarazada…- Dijo muy seriamente.

B: -De todos modos, no era lo mejor… ¿Hay algo más?-

Muy en el fondo, Bra, realmente deseaba ese niño, aunque, sabía que, ahora que estaba separada de Goten, no era lo mejor.

Dr.: -Realmente no sé como decírselo…-

B: -¡Por favor! Vaya al grano…-

Dr.: -Es que… Usted nunca podrá tener hijos… Lo lamento.-

Ella, tocó su vientre, abrumada, su respiración se entrecortó y su llanto quería escapar de sus ojos.

B: -Pero ¿Por qué? Si yo tengo un retraso…- Decía aun angustiada y en shock.

Dr.: -Tiene un problema hormonal, puede que sea en la glándula tiroides. Quizá tenga tratamiento, aunque lo dudo. Tal vez, no tenga su período por unos meses. Es irregular ¿Cierto?-

B: -Sí, pero sólo se retrasaba algunos días, nunca meses.-

Dr.: -Además tiene anemia, y bastante avanzada. No hay una razón específica. Las probabilidades de que quede embarazada son de 1 en un millón. Y es una pena, siendo tan joven.-

B: -"No importa cuánto lo desee, jamás seré suficiente para Goten."- Pensaba mientras lo único que hacía era llorar.

Pan, se encontraba mirando la televisión, las noticias. Cuando, de pronto, se sorprendió al oír el nombre de Trunks Brief.

-¡Pues así parece!-Decía una periodista de espectáculos.- El heredero de la Corporación Capsula, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, tiene sus secretos…-

P: -¿Pero de qué está hablando?-

-Parece ser que, tenemos unas fotos prohibidas de él, tomadas por alguna amante. Obviamente, no podemos mostrarlas en horario de protección al menor, pero, a esta altura, las fotos se encuentran en la red.-

P: -¡No puede ser!-

-Cuentan los rumores, que el dinero no puede comprar ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, un miembro de tamaño normal. La chica que envió las fotos utilizó muchos apodos para describir su pequeña vergüenza…- (Casi a carcajadas)

P: -¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Malditos amarillistas! Ya quisieran ellos tener algo parecido a lo que tiene mi Trunks. Definitivamente tengo que llamarlo…-

Gh: -¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes tú que es lo que tiene "TU" Trunks? - Decía Gohan, apareciendo por atrás. Aparentemente había escuchado todo.

P: -"Trágame tierra"- Fue lo único que pasó por su mente en aquel momento.


	10. Quédate conmigo

Gh: -Dime, Pan. ¿Cómo es eso?-

P: -Pues… Emm… Yo…-

Gh: -Un momento. ¿Trunks no estaba viviendo contigo?-

P: -Sí… La verdad es que, en realidad, mi casa está bien. Yo me fui porque discutí con Trunks… Él y yo estuvimos saliendo…-

Gh: -Genial… - (Sarcásticamente) –Eso quiere decir que tendré que matarlo.- Decía con toda tranquilidad.

P: -¡No! Lo nuestro acabó. Fue una tontería…-

Gh: -Me mentiste…-

P: -Lo siento, papá. Es que, tú no tenías que saber esto. Era algo muy personal y, no me pareció correcto contártelo…-

Gh: -De todos modos, me ocultaste la verdad. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tu madre y yo no te criamos de esa manera. Estoy muy decepcionado…-

P: -Perdóname…-

Gh: -Tú ¿Lo amas?-

P: -¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-

Gh: -Contestaste una pregunta con otra pregunta. Eso quiere decir que…-

P: -Eso quiere decir que, él es un capítulo cerrado en mi vida. Una experiencia más. Que ya aprendí la lección. Y, realmente apreciaría muchísimo que no intervinieras, y me dejes equivocarme para poder aprender.-

Bra, se encontraba en el supermercado, cuando por accidente, a unos metros de ella, pudo observar a Goten, comprando. Sin pensarlo, fue detrás de él.

B: -Hola…-

G: (Dándose vuelta) -¿Qué haces aquí?-

B: -No pienses que estoy siguiéndote.-

G: -Es difícil no pensarlo. Te encuentro en cada sitio que voy.-

B: -Necesitamos hablar, Goten.-

G: -¿De qué? Creo que ya quedó todo cerrado entre nosotros.-

B: -No es cierto. Y, tú lo sabes. Acepto que hayas terminado conmigo. Pero no aceptaré que acabemos nuestra historia sin una merecida despedida. Prometo no volver a molestarte. Jamás volverás a saber de mí.-

G: - No lo sé…-

B: -¡Vamos! Hazlo por todo lo que vivimos. Por favor, te necesito…-

G: (Luego de dudar un rato)-Está bien. Lo haré porque aun te amo. Sólo dime el lugar y la hora, y allí estaré…-

B: -En cuanto llegue a mi casa, te llamaré. Ahora debo irme. No te quitaré más tiempo…-

Bra, comenzó a alejarse. A unos metros de allí, se dio vuelta y, pudo ver a Goten yéndose también. Cuando aun lo observaba, vio que a su lado apareció Yoko. Le tomó el brazo y, ambos, desaparecieron entre la gente.

B: -"No me importa que hayas vuelto con ella. Después de todo, tú siempre serás solamente mío."-

**Días después.**

Bra, acababa de llegar al lugar de la cita. Era una cabaña, al parecer de un amigo de Goten.

G: -Creí que no vendrías.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

B: -Jamás me perdería un momento a tu lado.-

Los jóvenes, se sentaron junto a una chimenea, mientras bebían café. Aunque, él en un sillón y ella, en el piso, junto al fuego.

B: -Te noto algo callado…-

G: -Puede ser…-

B: -Ven conmigo… No te hagas rogar. ¿Si?-

(Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.)

B: -Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…- Al decir esto, se incorporó y se sentó en su falda. – ¡Vamos Goten! Esta es nuestra última noche. ¿Por qué no dejamos todo atrás y la disfrutamos? Si no estabas seguro, no tendrías que haberme ilusionado con esto y decirme que sí.-

G: -No es no quiera estar contigo. Es que, tengo miedo de tenerte, que luego te marches nuevamente, y estar otra vez solo, sin ti. ¿Sabes lo que se siente eso?-

B: -Claro. Todos los días estoy sin ti. ¿Sola? Sé perfectamente lo que se siente eso, también. Cada día me miro al espejo y pienso por qué aun sigo aquí. Antes, por lo menos, sabía que la razón de mi existir eras tú. Ahora no lo sé…-

Goten puso su mano en su mejilla y, la acercó hacia él, para poder besarla. Fue mágico sentir sus labios una vez más. Podía perfectamente sentir su forma. Los dos, se concentraron en sus bocas. En expresar todo el amor que habían guardado durante ese tiempo que no habían estado juntos. Se sentía maravilloso estar cerca otra vez. Sentir su respiración, su olor, su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no estaban juntos? ¿Por qué habían postergado tanto este encuentro? Nada importaba en ese momento. Sólo estaban ellos.

G: -Quisiera detener este instante para siempre. Quisiera que fuéramos los únicos en el mundo y que nada interesara. No quiero separarme de ti. No te vayas, por favor…- (Decía abrazándola, mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.)

B: (Acariciándole el cabello) –Quizá nuestro destino no era estar juntos…-

G: -Y entonces. ¿Por qué nos conocimos? ¿Por qué coincidimos ese día en el boliche? ¿Por qué estamos juntos aquí y ahora?-

B: -¿Puedes prometerme algo?-

G: -¿Qué cosa?-

B: -Primero dime que me lo prometes…-

G: -Está bien. Lo prometo…-

B: -Promete, pase lo que pase, que no me olvidarás. Prométeme que mañana seguirás con tu vida. Sólo mirarás hacia delante, y que, lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, lo dejarás guardado en algún rincón de tu corazón. Que, harás de cuenta de que fue solamente un sueño y nada más…-

G: (Aun en su pecho, pero, mirándola a los ojos) –Siempre me pides cosas que sabes que no podré cumplir…-

B: -Si puedes. Te he visto con Yoko…-

G: -He vuelto con ella, pero sabe que no la amo.- (Tomándole la mano) – Ven. Sígueme.-

B: -Así que esta es la habitación…- Decía mirándolo insinuante.

G: -Después de todo, a eso habíamos venido. ¿No?-

Él, la tomó de la cintura, mientras la besaba locamente. Los dos sintieron como si un fuego subiera desde el punto más oscuro de su cuerpo, hacia su boca, mientras destellante, éste, emanaba por toda su piel.

Bra, sentía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. No podía controlarse. Por un lado, quería detenerse, para no perder el control de sus sentimientos, pero, por otro lado, su cuerpo pedía a gritos entregarse por completo a ese hombre que la volvía loca, que sabía como tocarla y besarla para hacerla estallar de placer. Sabía cada debilidad, cada punto secreto. Ese hombre, la conocía mejor que nadie.

Inmediatamente, fueron a la cama. Poco a poco, se quitaron esa molesta ropa. Dejándose llevar por el deseo, se tomaron uno a otro para consumar su amor.

Rendidos, luego de que el reloj marcara lentamente su tiempo, se quedaron acostados, mirándose.

B: -Que maravillosa noche, amor…-

G: -La verdad que si. ¡No puedo más!- Decía entre risas y gestos de cansancio.

Él, besó lentamente a su amada, para luego, mirarla dulcemente a los ojos.

G: -Esto es irreal. Una chica tan hermosa como tú, aquí a mi lado. Tiene que ser un sueño.-

B: -Pues, no. Soy real y, te amo…-

G: -Pero… ¿Qué pasará mañana cuando despertemos? ¿Cómo quedará todo?-

B: -Tú, solamente duerme. Mañana veremos que pasa…- Dijo cerrando los ojos, vencida por Morfeo.

El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Goten, abrió perezosamente los ojos, mientras se daba cuenta de que Bra, no estaba allí.

G: -Adiós, princesa. Adiós…- Susurró sollozando, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y olvido.

La vida siguió su curso. Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas.

Bra, se encontraba en la sala, investigando y eligiendo a que universidad iría, cuando los gritos de su madre, desde el pasillo, interrumpieron su concentración.

B: -¡Mamá! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Se escucha tu voz por toda la casa!-

BL: -¡Es que estoy feliz! ¡Muy feliz!- Decía sacudiendo un sobre en su mano.

B: -¿Qué pudo ponerte tan contenta?- (Riendo, contagiada por su madre.)

BL: -Velo por ti misma.- (Entregándole el sobre.)

B: -A ver por qué tanto escándalo…- Al abrir el sobre, su corazón se detuvo. Lo primero que pudo ver fue: "Son Goten y Yamazaki Yoko." Más que eso no pudo leer. Era una invitación a su boda.


	11. Encuentros amargos

B: -¿Goten va a casarse?- Decía perpleja.

BL: ¡Sí! ¿No es estupendo? Tanto tiempo separado de su novia, y ahora vuelven para casarse. ¡El amor lo puede todo!- (Feliz)

B: -"Sí, claro." ¡¿2 semanas?! ¿No es muy pronto eso?-

BL: Cuando estás enamorado, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, hija. Además, mira quienes son los padrinos.-

B: - "_Padrinos del novio: Brief Bulma y Son Gohan." _Te felicito, mamá. ¡Pero ahora, debo irme!- Al decir esto, Bra, rápidamente se fue.

La puerta se abría lentamente, dejando ver a una jovencita de ojos mojados y tristes, con la mirada perdida y llena de dudas.

G: -¿Bra? ¿Qué haces…-

B: (Interrumpiéndolo) -¿Por qué, Goten? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Replicaba, meneando la invitación en su mano.

G: -Ya te enteraste…-

B: -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué vas a casarte?! ¡¿Ese era todo el amor que me tenías?! ¡Dijiste que me amabas!-

G: -¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! ¿No fuiste tú la que me rechazó? ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que hiciera de cuenta que todo había sido un sueño y que tenía que olvidarte? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-

B: -¡Pero tú no la amas! ¡Tú me amas a mí! ¡Sólo a mí!-

G: -¡Qué vanidosa eres! ¡Cumplí con mi promesa! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡¿Qué?! ¡No quieres que esté contigo, pero tampoco quieres que esté con nadie más!- Decía, llorando y alterado.

B: -¡Tú sabes que no es así! Solamente quiero que seas feliz…- Bajando la mirada, ocultando sus lágrimas.

G: -¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz si no puedo estar ni contigo ni con nadie más? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para contentarte?!-

B: -Está bien…- Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- Supongo que, este es el adiós. Éste, es el definitivo. Procuraré no molestarte más. Sólo quiero que seas feliz…- (Besando su mejilla) – Te veré esta noche, en mis sueños…- Luego de decir eso, camino lentamente por ese interminable pasillo.

Goten, podía ver como ella se alejaba. Sabía que su vida no sería la misma sin ella. De pronto, tuvo esas ganas locas de ir tras ella, besarla, decirle que la amaba y que, todo fuera paz y felicidad, como en esas películas de amor de la tarde. Pero no era tan fácil la vida real. Aquí, tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades y actos, ya que, estos tienen consecuencias. Él, sólo cerró la puerta, esperando que un milagro lo hiciera olvidar a aquella maravillosa niña con deseos de mujer.

T: -Sí. Sólo dile que voy hasta la casa a buscar unos papeles y que, en menos de una hora estaré allí de vuelta. No puedo hablar ahora, estoy conduciendo, Asumi. ¡Ok! Adiós.- Terminaba de decir el joven príncipe, mientras finalizaba la llamada.

Él, había entrado a la casa y, para su sorpresa, Pan estaba allí.

P: -Demonios…- Murmuró, mientras lo observaba.

T: -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- Exclamaba feliz.

P: -Hola y Chau. Ya iba de salida.- (Dirigiéndose a la puerta)

T: (Impidiéndole salir) –Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente. ¿No te parece?-

P: -No, realmente no me parece. ¿Puedes dejarme salir?-

T: -¡No! Por lo menos, hasta que me dejes hablar contigo.-

P: -¡Pues yo no quiero hablar! ¿Tanto te cuesta entender eso? Vine, solamente porque creí que estarías trabajando, y realmente, necesitaba algo. Así que, ya lo tengo, ya me voy. Tengo que trabajar y…-

T: ( Interrumpiéndola ) –Mírame y dime que no quieres hablar conmigo, que no quieres verme y que, jamás quieres volver a saber de mí. Sólo así voy a dejarte ir…-

P: - ¡NO ME INTERESA HABLAR CONTIGO!- Gritó sin titubear.- Estoy saliendo con alguien más. Así que, por favor te pido: ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-

Trunks, se había sorprendido mucho. No esperaba esa respuesta. Alterado, cedió el paso y se dejó caer. Pan, por su parte, salió huyendo de allí, tratando de ir lo más rápido posible hacia el ascensor para poder así, expulsar todas las lágrimas que contuvo al mentirle a su amado.

P: -Eres una gran actriz…- Murmuró al espejo, mientras se secaba los ojos.

B: -"La verdad te hará libre…"- Pensaba indecisa, con la mano en la perilla. –"Tú puedes."- (Entrando)

BL: -¡Bra! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿A qué debo el honor?- (Sonriente)

B: -Necesito hablar contigo…-

BL: -¿No puedes esperar a que llegue a casa? Tengo muchísimo trabajo.-

B: -Es urgente, por favor. Es algo que me está matando y, necesito decírtelo…-

BL: -Me estás preocupando… En ese caso, dime. ¿Qué sucede hija?-

Bra, estaba decidida. Ese secreto al fin iba a salir de sus entrañas. Al fin iba a vomitar todo esa telaraña que había tejido, enredando a todos los que más amaba. No importaba si su cabeza estaba en juego, ella necesitaba a su hermano, pero sobre todo, necesitaba su libertad.


	12. Uniendo lazos

BL: -¿Qué pasa?-

B: -Antes que nada, he decidido a que universidad ir. Voy a mudarme…-

BL: -¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué vas a irte? ¿A dónde?-

B: -Ya tomé una decisión. Y no hay marcha atrás. Iré a Francia, para seguir allá la carrera de diseño. Fui aceptada en la universidad.-

BL: -¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto? ¡Tú no vas a irte!- (Gritaba)

B: -Cuando te diga lo que vine a decirte, que no sólo era eso, entenderás porque quiero irme.-

Bra, comenzó a contarle todo a su madre, obviando algún que otro detalle escabroso. Sin embargo, lo que ella quería, era librar a su hermano de toda culpa.

BL: -No puedo creerlo…- Decía al borde del llanto y, agarrándose el pecho.

B: -Así que, por eso te pido por lo que más quieras, que dejes volver a mi hermano a la casa. Perdóname…- (Llorando)

BL: -Sólo déjame sola. ¿Sí? Hay muchas cosas que debo pensar.-

"¡NO ME INTERESA HABLAR CONTIGO! Estoy saliendo con alguien más. Así que, por favor te pido: ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!" Trunks, no podía quitarse de su mente esa hiriente frase que Pan le había dicho. Y, aunque, sentía un nudo en su pecho, no quería llorar. Debía volver a trabajar y, no podía darse el lujo de que todos los buitres que se alimentaban de chismes, lo vieran mal.

T: -"Es mi culpa. Si tan sólo le hubiera dado la merecida atención… Soy un idiota."-

Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, para luego ver la imagen de su madre entrando a la oficina.

BL: -¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntaba obsecuente.

T: -Creo que ya estás adentro. ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

BL: -Soy muy mala para esto…- Ella, sólo esquivaba la mirada de su hijo, le costaba hablar.

T: -¿Pasó algo malo?-

BL: -Quiero pedirte perdón, mi vida. Cometí un error y, estoy muy apenada.-

Trunks no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Su mamá estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿La Señora Brief estaba dejando su orgullo de lado y admitiendo que se había equivocado?

T: -Esto tiene que ser un sueño…-

BL: -No, hijo.- (Acariciándole el rostro) –Bra, me contó todo. Ni te imaginas lo arrepentida que estoy.- Bajando la cabeza y comenzando a llorar.

T: -No, mamá. Yo no tengo que perdonar nada. Todo eso ya pasó y, sinceramente, te extrañaba demasiado como para hacerme el fuerte ahora y rechazarte. Los extraño a todos.-

Entonces, él, abrazó emocionado a su madre y, se echaron a llorar, emocionados y unidos en ese lazo que pudieron reparar y que, los unía de por vida.

Bra, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, escribiendo en su computadora cuando, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Al abrir, pudo observar sorprendida que se trataba de su hermano.

B: -¡Trunks!- Exclamó feliz.

T: (Entrando a la habitación) –Nada más lindo que estar en casa de nuevo…- Decía sonriente.

B: -O sea que, mamá cedió. Te daría un abrazo, pero, sé que estás enojado conmigo, y con razón.-

T: -Pues… Ahora no estoy tan enojado. Además, no sólo extrañaba la casa o mis cosas, también extrañaba a… ¡MI CHANCHITO!- Acto seguido, Trunks, comenzó a estrujar las mejillas de su hermana, mientras que, ella sólo reía.

B: -¡Ya basta!- (Tratando de zafarse)

T: -¡OINK OINK! - (Soltándola)

B: -¡Oye! Mis cachetes no son de masilla ¿Sabes?- Reprochaba, sobándose los mismos.

T: -Los extrañaba mucho, cerdita. Gracias por haber dicho la verdad. Y ¿Qué onda entre tú y Goten?-

B: -Pues… Es una historia bastante larga… - Decía tristemente, desviando la mirada.

T: -Tú… ¿Lo quieres?-

B: -Él va a casarse. ¿Qué caso tiene si siento algo por él o no? Además, voy a irme muy lejos. Y, reservé el vuelo justo para ese día. Así tengo la excusa perfecta para no ir.-

T: -Se me hace que estás tratando de huir. ¿Qué clase de Princesa Saiyajin huiría de sus problemas?-

B: -La raza saiyajin ya se extinguió. Y no, no estoy huyendo. Solamente estoy dejando que Goten sea feliz.-

T: -¿Quién dice que él va a ser feliz?-

B: -¿Por qué estás tan curioso? ¡No quiero hablar de eso! Si tenemos que hablar de amor, hablemos de tú y Pan, entonces.- (Levantando una ceja, intimidante)

T: -Vaya que corren rápido los chismes… ¿Qué quieres saber, niña?-

B: -En realidad, nada. Sólo decirte que eres un idiota. Que no valoras lo especial que es, y lo feliz que pudieron haber sido. Bueno, eso está en ti. Porque Pan te adora.-

T: -¿En serio? ¿Estás segura? Ella, me dijo que estaba con alguien más.-

B: -Ustedes los hombres sí que son algo lelos. Seguramente, lo dijo para hacerte rabiar. Ella jamás podría estar con alguien más. Y, respecto a lo que hiciste, debes enmendar las cosas.-

T: -No sé como…-

B: -Mmm… Tengo una idea. Pero, hazlo al pie de la letra ¿Sí?-

En ese instante, Bra le detalló a su hermano lo que debía hacer, paso por paso. Sólo tenía que esperarse hasta el día de la boda. Poco a poco, ellos, fueron armando nuevamente esa relación de hermanos que había estado rota y que, necesitaban sentir otra vez fluyendo por sus venas.

BL: -¿Estás segura que vas a estar bien?- Decía secándose las lágrimas.

B: -Sí. Pueden irse tranquilos. Terminaré de empacar y luego me iré.-

V: -Si algún insecto te hace daño, no dudes en avisarme y lo haré pedazos.- (Abrazando a su hija)

Toda la familia se estaba despidiendo de Bra. Ya había llegado el día de la boda y ella, estaba ansiosa por irse y evitar ese bochorno.

B: -¡Vayan! Van a llegar tarde a la iglesia. Yo estaré bien ¿Sí?-

BL: -¡No entiendo por qué reservaste el vuelo justo hoy! Queríamos ir al aeropuerto a despedirte.-

B: -¡Trunks! Dile a mamá que ya se vaya…- Murmuraba cómplice con su hermano.

Luego de convencer a sus padres para que se adelantaran, Trunks se quedó a solas con su hermana.

T: -No es justo que te vayas así.- Replicaba tristemente.

B: -Tú sólo tienes que seguir al pie de la letra el plan. Espera el momento correcto. Estoy segura que ella va a perdonarte. – (Sonriente)

T: -Si hubiera sabido que ibas a irte, no habría desperdiciado todo ese tiempo enojado contigo.-

Y así, luego de algunas palabras de despedida y remembranza, los pequeños Brief, se abrazaron tristemente para dejarse ir.

Cuando Trunks se fue, Bra, comenzó a empacar en su habitación. Miraba cada detalle en ella, para recordar todo.

B: -"Y pensar que aquí viví tantas cosas…"-

En ese momento, luego de revisar varios cajones, viendo qué servía y qué no, se encontró una foto. En ella, se podía observar una pareja feliz, sentados delante de un rosedal.

B: -"Ni si quiera recordaba cuando nos sacamos esta foto."- Pensaba melancólica. –"De sólo imaginar que el día de hoy venderás tu libertad para vivir una vida de miseria y pesares al lado de una mujer que jamás va a hacerte feliz, se me parte el alma. ¿Cómo pude dejarte ir? Si tan sólo me hubieras esperado un poco más. Supongo que, mi inmadurez fue más grande que mi amor…"-


	13. No me dejes

G: -¡Demonios!- Decía un novio bastante nervioso, luchando con su cabello. Él, se encontraba en un cuarto fuera de la iglesia, para terminar de arreglarse. En ese momento, alguien entró.

-Al parecer, sigues siendo el mismo idiota que no puede manejar su pelo…-

G: (Dándose vuelta) -¡¿Trunks?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamaba sorprendido.

T: -Pues… Vine al velorio, perdón, al casorio de mi mejor amigo. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-

G: -¿Lo dices en serio?-

T: -¿Acaso no me ves?-

G: -Yo, no sé qué decir… Bueno, sí. Lo si…-

T: (Interrumpiéndolo) –No. Tratemos de no hablar de algo que nos afecte. Todo está perdonado y, si estoy aquí es porque te considero mi hermano. Es absurdo que sigamos sin hablarnos. Sobre todo, después de todo lo que nos pasó a ambos, en nuestra respectiva ausencia. ¿No te parece?-

G: -Vaya… Te abrazaría, pero nos veríamos muy gay si alguien entra.- Decía riendo, para no llorar de la felicidad que traía.

T: -Jajaja ¡Cuándo tienes razón, tienes razón, hermano!-

G: -Nunca pensé que volveríamos a estar así. Bromeando como antes. Compinches y sin rencor. Sinceramente te extrañaba…-

T: -Dices que si me abrazas pareceremos gay, pero tus palabras no son muy varoniles que digamos, bro.-

G: -Jajaja. Es que eres mi musa, cariño.- (Bromeaba)

T: (Poniéndose serio) -¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-

G: -¿Qué? ¿Casarme?-

T: -Sí. Tú y yo sabemos bien que no amas a Yoko. ¿No te parece una chiquilinada casarte por que sí? ´Hoy amanecí con ganas de casarme. Yoko, casémonos y vivamos infelices por siempre.´ ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa, Goten?-

G: -Ella es especial. Compartimos muchos momentos juntos. Es muy bonita e inteligente. Y, la quiero mucho.-

T: -Puede ser todo lo que tú quieras. Pero, con quererla no basta. Tienes que amar a una mujer para casarte con ella. Esto no es un juego. Te estás comprometiendo a ser de una sola persona. No sólo vas a hacerla infeliz a ella, sino también a ti. No quiero meterme en tu vida, ni mucho menos. Eres mi amigo y te quiero, por eso te lo digo. Piensa en los dos. Enfócate en el futuro. No dejes que tu vida se marchite por un error…-

G: -¿Qué quieres que haga, Trunks? Ya es tarde para retractarme…- Murmuró triste y cabizbajo.

T: -Nunca es tarde para luchar por lo que quieres, y ambos sabemos qué es lo que quieres. O mejor dicho, QUIÉN.-

Goten, miró extrañado a su amigo, mientras recordaba a su amada.

T: -Sólo sé quién eres.-Dijo, apoyándole la mano en su hombro.- No tengas miedo a amar. No es malo sentir eso. Nadie tiene por qué juzgarte si tomas la decisión correcta. Todos los que te apreciamos, lo hacemos tal y cómo eres, porque si te cambiáramos algo…-

G: -No sería yo…- Interrumpió.

T: -¡Exacto! Confío en ti…- Finalizaba, sonriéndole cálidamente mientras se retiraba.

-"Yo te amo tal y como eres porque, si te cambiara algo, no serías tú…"-

G: -¿Por qué me acordé de eso? ¿Era cierto lo que me dijiste esa vez?- Pensaba Goten, en voz alta.

BL: -¡Pan!- Llamaba, Bulma, mientras tomaba un bocadillo.

P: -¡Bulma! ¡Vegeta! ¿Cómo están? Creí que no vendrían…-

BL: -Es que nos retrasamos un poco… ¡Pero mírate, niña! ¡Te ves estupenda!- Exclamaba, exagerada ante el arreglo de la joven que, llevaba un vestido de gasa violeta pastel, largo, corte princesa, en conjunto con un maquillaje suave, destacando sus rasgos orientales y, un peinado recogido como broche de oro de un look principesco y único.

P: -Gracias…- (Sonrojada)- ¿Dónde está Bra?-

BL: -Ella… No va a venir…-

P: -Lo suponía... Qué pena, quería hablar con ella…- (Desilusionada)

BL: -Pues, vas a tener que hacerlo por alguna red social, porque no creo que vuelvas a verla.-

P: -¿Qué?-

BL: (Alejándola de Vegeta y murmurando) –Ella se fue del país. Quería evitar todo el embrollo de la boda y de Goten. Por eso no te dijo nada. Su vuelo sale en una hora y, no quería que nadie supiera.-

P: -¡Ay, no!- Gritó nerviosa, y con un gran nudo en la garganta. –Eso no va a pasar…- Remató y, simultáneamente se fue de allí.

G: -"Yoko no se merece eso. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer?"- Se mataba pensando, desesperado.

P: -¡Goten!- Gritaba Pan, sacando a su tío de sus pensamientos.

G: -¿Qué pasa, Pan? ¿Por qué lloras?-

P:- ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡No puedes casarte!- Reclamaba la joven, alterada.

G: -¡Cálmate! Dime qué pasa…-

P: -¡Pasa que Bra va a irse! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡No puedes permitirlo!-

G: -¿Qué? ¿Cómo que va a irse?-

P: -Sí. Su vuelo saldrá en seguida. Ella, va a irse al extranjero.-

G: -No puede ser…- Murmuró anonadado.

P: -Será mejor que hagas algo.- Reclamaba amargamente, en su lamento.

G: -Ve a la capilla. Tengo que pensar un momento…-

P: -Pues, más vale que pienses lo correcto…- Dijo muy seriamente mientras se retiraba.

G: -¿Qué voy a hacer?-

Goten, no podía consigo mismo. Se sentía en un laberinto sin salida. No lograba concretar una elección razonable.

G: -No importa la decisión que tome, siempre termino decepcionando a alguien...-

La marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar, trayendo consigo, a la novia. Al final del largo camino que había entre las bancas de la iglesia, se encontraba Goten. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Yoko. Ella, se veía totalmente radiante e ilusionada. Mientras que él, solamente imaginaba a Bra en cada rostro que había allí.

Y: -Te ves hermoso…- Le susurró entusiasmada.

**"B: -Hagas lo que hagas, no te enamores de mí. Promételo.-**

**G: -No puedo prometer algo que sé que no voy a cumplir.-**

**B: -¡No digas eso! ¡Tú y yo jamás estaremos juntos!-"**

Recordaba Goten, perdido en un mar de momentos vividos con ella. Tan dulce e inocente, le pedía que no la amara, cuando en realidad, su corazón imploraba por un poco de amor sincero y real.

-Estamos aquí reunidos en presencia de Dios para…-

Las palabras del sacerdote se perdían en el viento. Se alejaban de sus oídos. Todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en una sola persona, en Bra.

**"G: -No es no quiera estar contigo. Es que, tengo miedo de tenerte, que luego te marches nuevamente, y estar otra vez solo, sin ti. ¿Sabes lo que se siente eso?-**

**B: -Claro. Todos los días estoy sin ti. ¿Sola? Sé perfectamente lo que se siente eso, también. Cada día me miro al espejo y pienso por qué aun sigo aquí. Antes, por lo menos, sabía que la razón de mi existir eras tú. Ahora no lo sé…-**

**G: -Quisiera detener este instante para siempre. Quisiera que fuéramos los únicos en el mundo y que nada interesara. No quiero separarme de ti. No te vayas, por favor…-"**

P: -"¡Demonios tío! ¿Hasta dónde piensas llevar a cabo este espectáculo?"- Pensaba Pan, enfurecida.

**"P: -¡Pasa que Bra va a irse! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡No puedes permitirlo! Su vuelo saldrá en seguida. Ella, va a irse al extranjero.-"**

G: -¿Puede parar un poquito su discurso?- Le susurró al clérigo.

Y: -¿Qué pasa, amor?-

Goten, la observó en silencio unos momentos.

**"T: -Nunca es tarde para luchar por lo que quieres. Nadie tiene por qué juzgarte si tomas la decisión correcta.-"**

G: -No puedo seguir con esto.-

Y: -¿Qué?-

G: (Dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a todos los invitados) -¡Lo lamento! ¡Pero esta boda se cancela!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Podía oírse por algunos rincones.

P: -¡Sí! "Yo sabía que podrías hacerlo."- Exclamaba feliz.

Y: -¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!-Reclamaba sollozante.

Goten, pudo sentir como si una enorme mochila de plomo hubiera sido sacada de sus hombros. No sabía si llorar o reír. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que no iba a permitir que su pequeña princesa se marchara.


	14. Dime que si

Y: -¡¿De qué estás hablando, Goten?!-

G: -Yo no te amo, Yoko. Y tú, lo supiste desde un principio.-

Todos los invitados estaban muy asombrados, no entendían que estaba sucediendo. Era un gran espectáculo.

P: -¿Qué piensas hacer, tío?- Dijo acercándose a él.

G: -Voy a ir por la mujer que amo…-

Y: -No, Goten. Por favor, no me dejes…- Exclamaba llorando.

G: -Lo siento. Discúlpeme por no poder cumplir con mi promesa…- Le dijo al padre de Yoko.

-¡Eres un infeliz!- Gritó alterado.

G: -¡Sí, señor! ¡Soy un infeliz! ¡Por eso, iré a buscar mi felicidad! ¡Y se llama Bra! ¡No me avergüenza decirlo!- Confesaba a los cuatro vientos.

V: -¿Cómo?- Murmuró, tratando de procesar las palabras del joven Son.

El lugar había quedado en completo silencio. Las personas se miraban unas a otras, intentando explicarse lo que sucedía. No era normal la situación.

Vegeta, había comenzado a alterarse. ¿Realmente hablaba de SU Bra?

T: -Antes de que hagas cualquier cosa- Dijo, deteniendo a su padre. –Déjame decirte algo. Goten, es la mejor opción que Bra podría tener. Él, es fuerte, trabajador, valiente, honesto, buena persona, pero sobre todo, la ama incondicionalmente. Piénsalo, se enfrentó a todos aquí, sin titubear, y demostró que la adora, tanto como para ir a buscarla. Él, protegerá bien a nuestra princesa, el día que tú o yo no podamos hacerlo. ¿No lo crees?- Concluyó, abrazando a su mejor amigo.

G: -Es cierto. Yo, la amo más que a nada en este mundo…-

Vegeta, reflexionó un momento. Su hijo tenía razón. ¿Qué mejor opción que uno de su propia raza? Él, no dijo nada, sólo asintió y sonrió de lado, como permitiéndole ir a buscar a su pequeña.

G: -Jamás te decepcionaré Vegeta. Ni a ninguno de ustedes…- Dirigiéndose a los demás Brief.

T: -Ve. Antes de que se haga tarde…-

En ese instante, sin dudarlo, Goten, se lanzó a la búsqueda de su amada.

En la iglesia, las personas allí presentes, comenzaron a irse, hastiados del espectáculo dado por los novios y sus familiares. Por otro lado, Milk, no paraba de llorar y gritar. Odiaba la idea de que su hijo haya sido desleal a la "pobre" de Yoko.

T: -Pan. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Sólo te robaré un minuto…- Le susurró al oído, cuando ella se descuidó de su presencia.

P: (Dándose vuelta) –Ya me robaste demasiado tiempo… Además, hay muchas cosas que juntar, porque si no, van a echarse a perder, como nuestra amistad. Será mejor que te muevas rápido.- Remató yéndose.

T: -Qué testaruda eres…- Murmuró amargamente.

BL: -¿Pasa algo, cariño?- Preguntaba al ver la reacción de su hijo.

T: -¡Ay mamá! Si yo te contara…- (Abrazándola)

BL: -Pues, estaremos aquí hasta tarde ordenando todo. Creo que tienes tiempo de sobra.-

T: -Tienes razón. Vamos a ponernos al día.-

Bra, se encontraba en el aeropuerto sentada, esperando que anunciaran el momento de abordar por el altavoz. Nerviosa, estrujaba con sus manos un folleto de la universidad. No podía evitar que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

B: -"Debes estar casándote ahora. Hoy, es el inicio de una nueva vida para los dos. Daría lo que fuera por poder verte una vez más…"-

BL: -¡Pan!- Gritaba, tratando de alcanzarla.

P: -Sí, Bulma. Dime.-

BL: -Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor…-

P: -¿Para qué soy buena?-

BL: -Ve al salón y, trae unas charolas con canapés que hay allí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

P: -Claro.- (Yéndose)

BL: -¡Espera!-

P: (Dándose vuelta) -¿Sí?-

BL: -Eres realmente hermosa…-

P: -Emm… Gracias- Dijo extrañada.

BL: -Supongo que, estás saliendo con alguien. ¿Cierto? Sería un desperdicio que una chica tan especial como tú, esté sola.-

P: -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

BL: -Es simple curiosidad... ¿Te molesta que te pregunte?-

P: -No, no. Es sólo que…- Una veta de tristeza pudo observarse en su mirada.- No estoy pasando por un buen momento…-

BL: -Descuida. Sé que todo llega a su tiempo. No te obstruiré más. Ve, que yo tengo que sacar los adornos.- Finalizó, sonriéndole y dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

P: -"¿Trunks le habrá contado algo? No, es imposible. Él, es muy reservado en esas cosas. Estoy empezando a sospechar que sabe más de lo que aparenta…"-

**G: -No temas, princesa. Yo te cuidaré.-**

**"B: -¿Cómo me llamaste?-**

**G: -Princesa… ¿Te molesta que te diga así?-**

**B: -No, me resulta tierno. Nadie me había dicho de esa manera antes.-**

**G: -Qué extraño.-**

**B: -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-**

**G: -Es raro pero, ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo hago. Debe ser porque jamás me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. Me pierdo en tu mirada…-"**

B: (Recordando cada instante junto a él)-"Te necesito. Te necesito tanto… Sólo quiero huir y olvidarte. Quiero olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos. Quiero olvidar cada beso, cada caricia que marcaste en mi piel. Quiero olvidar cada palabra dulce que salió de tus labios para mí. Quisiera olvidar tus ojos negros, que lograban ahogarme en un océano de amor y pasión cada vez que me miraban, más bien, quiero olvidar tu mirada. Quiero olvidarte a ti, Goten."-Preciosas gotas de agua brillante caían como una cascada por sus mejillas. Agua salada con un gusto casi parecido a la hiel, amarga y llena de tristeza.

Pan, corrió la cortina que dividía el salón donde estarían los comensales y la capilla, para poder buscar lo que Bulma le había mandado. Todo estaba oscuro allí y por ende, ella, se chocaba con algunas mesas.

P: -¡Demonios!- Decía sobándose la pierna. -¿Dónde está la luz? ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

De pronto, a unos metros de dónde estaba Pan, se pudo oír el sonar de una melodía, saliente de una pequeña orquesta que se acababa de iluminar en el escenario.

P: -Un momento, yo conozco esa canción…- Murmuraba, observando a los músicos.

Entonces, en el medio de ellos, una luz se prendió, dejando ver a Trunks con un micrófono en sus manos.

P: -¿Qué es esto?- Decía acercándose.

T: -Sólo escucha…

**"Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad,**

**De esos que saben flotar y que besan el cielo.**

**Hasta que, apareciste por ahí,**

**Me decidí a aterrizar y quedarme en tu suelo.**

**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión.**

**Mi alma reconoció tu voz.**

**Y así, se fue detrás de ti mi corazón."**

P:-No puede ser…- Susurraba emocionada.

**"Vuelo entre tus alas,**

**Despierto entre tu calma, mi paz y mi razón.**

**Viajo en tu mirada, me elevas.**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui, por ti, amor.**

**Y hasta hoy, pensaba que la libertad**

**Estaba en otro lugar,**

**Y hoy la llevo por dentro.**

**Me asomé al laberinto de tu amor.**

**Aquí encontré mi verdad.**

**Y en ti está lo que quiero.**

**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión.**

**Mi alma reconoció tu voz.**

**Y así, se fue detrás de ti mi corazón.**

**Vuelo entre tus alas,**

**Despierto entre tu calma, mi paz y mi razón.**

**Viajo en tu mirada, me elevas.**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui, por ti, amor.**

**Vuelo entre tus alas, amor.**

**Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad.**

**Contigo puedo tocar lo que soñé tanto tiempo."**

T: (Bajando del escenario y acercándose a ella) –Pan, no quiero pedirte que me perdones. Solamente te pido que hablemos. Sé que te hice sufrir y, soy un verdadero idiota. Pero escucha lo que tengo para decirte…- (Tomando su mano).

P: -Yo, no sé qué decir… Tú, realmente me lastimaste. Me rompiste el corazón y eso no se arregla de un día para el otro…- Decía con la mirada perdida en esos bellos ojos azules que la contemplaban.

T: -Lo sé… Sé que estuve mal. Sin embargo, yo siempre recordé esa noche en mi cabeza. Como un sueño, sí, pero me acordaba de cada cosa. Y, quizás, mi mente quiso que fuera un sueño, para no enfrentarme a la realidad. Porque, la verdad es, que te amé desde ese momento. No lo supe hasta el día en que te fuiste. Ahora, estoy seguro de que así fue.-

P: -¿Lo dices en serio?-

T: -Claro. Además, teníamos algo muy especial antes de esa noche. Teníamos una amistad. Una pura y bonita amistad. ¿Qué mejor que empezar una relación que como mejores amigos? Dicen que las mejor relaciones se dan entre éstos.-

P: -¿Empezar una relación? ¿De qué hablas?-

T: -Déjame hacer una cosa- (Separándose de ella) –Mamá, haz lo tuyo.- Dijo hablándole a su celular.

P: -¿Mamá? ¡Lo sabía! Era obvio que ella estaba enterada. ¿Qué le dijiste?-

T: -Sólo aguarda un momento…-

Al darse vuelta, Pan pudo ver a sus padres y a Bulma allí.

P: -¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Creía que se habían marchado con la abuela…-

T: -Le pedí a mi mamá que los llamara para decirles algo. Gohan, quiero pedirte permiso para salir con tu hija. Yo, amo mucho a Pan. Y les prometo que, daré todo de mí para hacerla la mujer más feliz y darle todo lo que merece.-

P: -¿Qué?- Exclamó sorprendida.

Vd: -Es muy dulce de tu parte. Yo, sí te doy todo mi apoyo.- (Sonriéndole)

Gh: -Tú te mereces lo mejor, hija. Y, sé que, él hará un gran trabajo.-

Vd: -Creo que tú tienes que pensarlo muy bien…-

P: -Pues… Déjennos un momento ¿Sí?-

BL: -Claro.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a su hijo. Después de esto, los tres se marcharon.

T: -Sólo piénsalo. No hace falta que me contestes ahora.-

P: -No. En realidad, sí quiero contestarte ahora… Trunks, yo siempre te he amado. Creo que, desde aquel viaje al espacio. Y, ser tu mejor amiga al principio no me gustó, pero aprendí a serlo y a verte como algo lejano, como un 'amor platónico'. Sin embargo, eres el único hombre que he amado de verdad…-

T: -¿En serio?-

P: -Bueno, no. No eres el único…-

T: -¿Qué?-

P: -También amo a mi papá… ¡Ah! Y a mi tío Goten… Oh, y a mi abuelito Gokú… Y a mi abuelito Satán… Bueno, eres el quinto hombre que amo de verdad… Lo importante es que te amo…-

T: (Riendo) –Eres única, Pan. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Pan, sonrió inocentemente, pero la sorpresa no la dejaba hablar.

Bra, estaba enseñando su pasaje para poder abordar, cuando un alboroto a unos metros detrás de ella, hizo que volteara.

B: -¿Goten?- Gritó extrañada al verlo forcejear con los guardias que, no querían dejarlo pasar. Ella, fue hasta a allí para ayudarlo. -¡Déjenlo!-

-No tiene ticket.- Dijo seriamente uno de los trabajadores.

B: -Suéltenlo, viene a decirme algo. Sólo tomará un momento.- (Mostrando su boleto) -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar disfrutando de tu fiesta?- Reclamaba mientras soltaban a Goten.

G: -No me casé. Vine para impedir que te fueras. ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor no te vayas!- Sollozaba.


	15. Sí

T: -¿Qué dices?- Preguntaba ansioso.

P: -¿Tú qué crees, pequeño tonto? ¡Claro que sí!-

Entonces, ellos cerraron esta demostración de amor con un delicado beso dulce, mezclado de amor y extrañeza.

P: - ¿Ya puedo dejar de contar?- Dijo separándose de él.

T: -¿Contar qué cosa?-

P: -Los besos. Ya no quiero contarlos.-

T: (Acariciando su rostro) –A partir de ahora, lo único que contarás son las estrellas, conmigo.-

P: (Sonriendo) –Al parecer, era cierto lo que todo el mundo decía. No importa lo imposible que parezca un sueño, si lo deseas sinceramente, éste se cumplirá. Tú, eres mi sueño cumplido.- (Besándolo)

B: -¿De qué estás hablando?-

G: -No, princesa, no me pude casar. Yo te amo a ti y, lamentablemente, eso no va a cambiar. No podía permitir que nuestras vidas tomaran rumbos distintos. Tú no podrías haberme olvidado, no podrías haber olvidado todo lo que pasamos y vivimos juntos. Fue poco tiempo, sí. Pero nos alcanzó perfectamente para amarnos incondicionalmente y rodearnos de un amor sincero. Sabes que es verdad todo lo que digo.-

B: -Pero ¿Tú la dejaste plantada?-

G: -No, sólo le aclaré las cosas. Ella siempre supo que yo no la amaba. ¿Puedes quedarte?- Suplicaba.

B: -¿Qué has hecho, Goten? Dejaste a una mujer perfecta, que lo daba todo por ti, por alguien que no vale la pena. Yo, no puedo darte lo que quieres. Tú quieres una esposa, una familia. Y no estoy lista para eso, no sé cuando vaya a estarlo…-

G: -¡No me importa! Estoy dispuesto a esperarte la vida entera si por mí fuera.- (Tomándole las manos) –Mi corazón se siente libre cuando estoy contigo. No creo que hayan inventado las palabras para describir todo lo que siento por ti. En ningún diccionario, de ninguna lengua, aparecerán las frases correctas para tamaña sensación. Puede sonar cursi lo que digo. Sé que no te gusta el melodrama o el romanticismo pero, pequeña, tú me haces sacar el loco enamorado que llevo dentro, y éste, me hace decir estupideces que jamás habían pasado por mi mente antes de conocerte, antes de fijarme en ti. Sólo quiero seguir construyendo recuerdos a tu lado…-

B: -No sé qué decir… Es tan bello todo lo que fluye de ti. Tú ya tienes una vida programada, y no quiero estorbar en ella.-

G: -Puedo tenerlo todo, pero sin ti, no me serviría de nada…-

-Señorita, disculpe que interrumpa- Exclamó una azafata. –Pero, su vuelo sale en cinco minutos. ¿Subirá?-

B: -Deme un momento. Nada más.- Dijo dándose vuelta.

G: -¿Qué dices? No puedo darte todo lo que mereces, pero puedo ofrecerte todo lo que tengo y lo que soy…-

B: -¿Me amarías a pesar de todo?- Preguntó ilusa, con los ojos mojados.

G: -Sí. En las buenas y en las malas.-

B: -Incluso si…- (Desviando la mirada) – ¿No pueda darte hijos?-

G: -¿Qué?-

B: -Jamás podré ser madre. Tengo un problema. No creo que quieras a una mujer incompleta…- Manifestó tristemente.

G: -Pues, en ese caso, no…- Dijo cabizbajo.

B: -Lo entiendo. No tienes porque…-

G: (Interrumpiéndola, levantando la mirada.) –No me dejaste terminar. En ese caso, no te preocupes. Tú eres más completa que cualquier mujer. Te amo, así. _"Tal y como eres, porque si te cambiara algo…"-(_En tono de burla.)

B: -¿Acaso te acuerdas de cada palabra que digo?- (Secándose las lágrimas.)

G: (Riendo) –Vayamos a casa. ¿Sí?-

Al terminar de decir esto, beso su frente, mientras la abraza y ayudaba con el equipaje. Quizás, en ese instante, no se dijeron nada más con su boca, pero sus miradas, a gritos, se mencionaban lo mucho que añoraban ese momento de reconciliación. Y sus sonrisas, firmaban ese pacto de amor pendiente. No hacía falta nada más. Ellos, sabían que pronto, tendrían su merecido acto de amor en honor a este nuevo comienzo de vida.

T: -¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!- Gritaba contento, abrazando a su hermana.

B: -Pues, agradécele a mi salvador.- Dijo sonriente, mientras desempacaba.

T: -¿Por qué se fue tu _"salvador"_?-

B: -No lo sé, tenía que hablar con su mamá. ¿Cómo te fue a ti con eso? ¿Arreglaron las cosas?-

T: -De hecho, déjame decirte, querida hermanita, que tienes una cuñada nueva.-

B: -¡NO PUEDE SER!- Exclamó feliz, saltando para abrazar a Trunks.

T: -Todo salió perfecto. Puede que haya desafinado un poco, pero ella no se quejó…-

B: -¡Te dije que iba a funcionar! Mis planes jamás fallan…-

T: -¿Qué harán ahora? Ya todos saben de su relación y, no creo que haya problemas…-

B: -Supongo que, disfrutar lo que tenemos. Ahora sí, nuestra felicidad será completa. ¿Te había dicho que te amo mucho, hermanito?- (Abrazándolo).

T: -Mmm… Creo que sí, pero nunca está de más…-(Sonriente)

-¡MIENTES! ¡Me haces daño y luego te arrepientes! ¡Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes! ¡No me quedan ganas de sentir! ¡Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte! ¡BUSCA TU CAMINO EN OTRA PARTE!-

Cantaban, casi gritando, Bra y Pan, mientras caminaban por la calle detrás de sus respectivas parejas, siendo objeto de atención de la gente que pasaba.

G: -¿Tú conoces a estas locas?- Le decía a su amigo, muerto de vergüenza.

T: -No. Será mejor que las dejemos aquí y nos vayamos. ¿No te parece?-

B: (Pegándole a su hermano) –Nunca encontrarán mujeres como nosotras si se van.-

G: -Esa es la idea, querida.-

Entre risas y pláticas juguetonas, los cuatro jóvenes, se dirigían al lago. En el trayecto, las chicas, se pararon en la vidriera de una veterinaria, observando a los cachorritos que movían sus pequeñas colas al verlas.

B: -Ven, Pan. ¡Entremos!- Decía llevándola de la mano.

P: -¡Ve esos gatitos! ¡Qué bellos!- Exclamaba enternecida. -¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?- Le preguntaba a la encargada.

-Dos meses.-

B: -Mira sus collares, Pan.-

-Sí, cada uno tiene un nombre en su gargantilla…-

La joven morena, tomó uno de los felinos en sus manos, para observar el nombre en su cuello.

Trunks y Goten se miraron cómplices.

P: -¿Quieres? ¿De veras se llama así?- Cuestionaba ingenua al ver el medallón con ese nombre grabado.

-Todos tienen nombres especiales…- (Sonriente.)

Pan, cogió a los otros dos gatos, sin soltar al primero, y dio vuelta sus medallas.

P: -"Casarte, Conmigo."- Al leer esto, sorprendida, leyó en voz alta los tres juntos. No podía ser que se llamaran así. – 'Quieres, Casarte…' ¿Conmigo?- (Observando a Trunks.) -¿Qué es esto?-

B: -Vamos afuera…- Le murmuró a su amado, para luego retirarse de ahí.

P: -¿Esto es para mí?-

T: -¿Qué crees?- Después de comentar eso, se arrodilló. -Supongo que no hay nada más que decir. Tú sabes el resto. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Pan?- Al finalizar su diálogo, chasqueó los dedos, acto seguido, apareció un perrito con un listón en su cuello y una cajita en el mismo. Trunks, le quitó el pequeño estuche y lo abrió. Ahí, se podía observar una sortija que, en vez de un brillante, llevaba una "mini" réplica de la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas. –No merecías una propuesta convencional, porque tú no lo eres. Sé que amas los gatos y los animales. También, sé que me amas a mí. Sé muchas sobre ti, lo suficiente para entender que te amo con tus cualidades y fallas, y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida peleando contigo. Quiero que pases el resto de tu vida regañándome por ser un idiota a veces. Quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas, mirándonos al amanecer, cocinando juntos, haciendo "Noche de películas" y todas esas cosas frikis que sólo nosotros compartimos. ¿Qué te parece?- (Poniéndose frente a frente con Pan.)

P: -¡Oye! ¡Yo nunca te regaño!-

T: -Jajaja ¡Si tu lo dices!- Dijo, para luego besarla suavemente, entre risas y amor.

P: -No duramos nada como novios…- Decía zafándose.

T: -Te aseguro que, juntos, duraremos toda una vida…-


	16. Deja el pasado atrás y amémonos para sie

B: -¿Cómo crees que les fue? ¿Habrá aceptado Pan?- Preguntaba, tratando de ver por la ventana.

G: -¡Deja de fisgonear!- (Abrazándola) –Es obvio que va a decir que sí. Ambos sabemos que es lo que ella siempre soñó… Y quién quita que nosotros seamos los próximos.-

P: -¡AAAHHHH!- Gritaba la muchacha saliendo del local.

B: -¡¿Qué pasa?!-

P: (Abrazando a sus amigos) -¡Ustedes lo sabían! ¡No lo puedo creer!- Emocionada.

B: -Al fin tendrán su maldito final feliz. Hiciste llorar demasiado a Pan, pero es bueno que tengan lo que merecen.- Le decía a su hermano.

En ese instante, los cuatro jóvenes, se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años. Felices y tristes a la vez. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque fue ahí que se dieron cuenta que ya no eran esos niños que fueron alguna vez, esos que actuaban por instinto, sin pensar en el daño que causaban. Hoy, comenzaría una nueva etapa en sus vidas. A pesar de que siempre volverían a verse, ese pequeño acto de amistad, lo sintieron como despedida. Las chicas, no pudieron evitar llorar, recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntos este último tiempo. Recordaron el dolor, la traición y todo aquello que las hizo sufrir, aunque sabían que sin ese calvario, jamás hubieran llegado a donde estaban ahora.

B: -Soy una idiota. Ni siquiera sé porque lloro.- Mencionaba secándose los ojos, mientras Goten la contenía.

T: -Creo que todos sentimos lo mismo. Hemos caminado mucho…-

Después de hablar un rato, decidieron postergar su visita al lago, ambas parejas debían celebrar su triunfo.

Era una noche oscura y algo cálida. Goten dominaba a su amada mientras le tapaba los ojos con las manos.

B: -¿Vas a decirme a dónde quieres llevarme? Tengo miedo de caerme…- Exclamaba nerviosa.

G: -¿Confías en mí?-

B: -Claro…-

G: -Entonces, no protestes y déjame guiarte…- (Quitando sus manos de ella) –Hemos llegado. Puedes darte vuelta.-

Cuando la princesa saiyajin, se volteó, pudo ver un hermoso paisaje nocturno y boscoso. A orillas de un pequeño prado, rodeado por un estero, había ubicada una deliciosa (al menos eso parecía) cena romántica; y, cubriéndolos, luciérnagas iluminando ese precioso momento.

B: -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Son…- Decía impactada.

G: -Luciérnagas enamoradas, o mejor dicho, buscando el amor. Las hembras se iluminan para atraer la atención de los machos, y así, encontrar a su otra mitad.- (Sonreía)

B: -Es bellísimo… ¿Puedo saber por qué?-

G: -¿Por qué te traje aquí?-

B: -Sí…-

G: -¿Debería existir una razón para agasajar al amor de mi vida? El hecho de que me hayas elegido, de que te hayas quedado aquí, por mí, no quiere decir que gané la batalla. Tengo todos los días para demostrarte mi amor y, trataré de explotarlos al máximo para conquistarte de nuevo, una y otra vez.- Mencionó, tomando el pequeño rostro de ella con sus manos, acariciando su sedosa piel.

B: -¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- Murmuró ilusionada y con ojos mojados.

G: -Viéndote crecer…- Rió mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Chocaron sus bocas suavemente. Sus corazones latían rápido. Ella, sentía nuevamente como podía levitar al compás de los sonidos de la naturaleza que adornaban tan bello paisaje. Él, fue invadido por una enorme sensación de ternura. Se detuvieron y, se abrazaron como si no hubiera futuro. Como si él no quisiera dejarla ir y, ella, correspondiera ese sentimiento.

Cenaron bajo ese cielo de luces de amor. Al finalizar, se sentaron a orillas del agua, mojando sus pies y acurrucados.

B: -Nunca había visto un lugar tan bello…-

G: -Yo sí… Tus ojos…-

B: (Sonriendo) -¿Recuerdas cuando dije que jamás volvería a enamorarme?-

G: -¿Cómo olvidarlo?-

B: -Pues, me equivoqué… Me rindo, aquí y ahora. –Dijo tomando una piedra. -Romperé mi promesa, porque te amo. Porque me enamoré de ti. Echaré el pasado atrás y todo lo que me lastimó junto con esta roca.-

G: -En ese caso, haré lo mismo.- Exclamó imitándola.

Entonces, los jóvenes amados, arrojaron lo más lejos que pudieron esas piedras que representaban todo lo que fueron. Y, comprendieron que el amor verdadero puede cambiar a cualquier corazón herido. Porque cuando dos personas están destinadas a permanecer juntas, ni el pasado más oscuro, ni las intrigas de terceros, ni siquiera el fin del mundo puede separarlos; ya que al final de cuentas, ellos se encontrarán y, ese amor florecerá de tal manera que, los mismos dioses, contemplando, arderán de envidia.

FIN


End file.
